


Mating Season

by EllaReadsWitches



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feral, Fresh sex, Imprinting, Mating Season, Mentions of Lupercalia, Mentions of Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sexual dehydration, Smut, Wall Sex, loss of voice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaReadsWitches/pseuds/EllaReadsWitches
Summary: In the town of Greendale there’s a couple, shapeshifter and a witch who’s matched together in harmony. As the winter months creep upon the two they find it harder and harder to stay away from each other.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
warning: there’s a little sex scene in here it’s not too graphic. It's not in the first chapter. But the upcoming chapters. The first small smut scene might be traumatic for a few. But it happens to people. Let’s just say someone young walks in on a couple...💀 It doesn't happen here now. But in the next chapters. Just to remind you all ahead of time.  
Also, Cee isn't a demon in this he's just a shapeshifter who's main animal is a wolf.  
Hilda hadn't moved out of the house. She still lives there but sometimes she does go over to Doctor Cee's for quite a bit and she let Zelda know when she'll be coming back or staying.  
But anyways I hope you enjoy.  
Leave your comments. I love reading them. Thank you!

_Night had fallen as one witch stayed up waiting for her sister to arrive home. The younger of the three Spellman's were supposed to be home by now. But an hour had passed and the redhead was worried. _  
_ Zelda hated having to worry about her sister after all that had happened to them especially after the fiasco with Faustus. But she tried not to think negative thoughts for today had been a good day._  
_ Surprisingly everything had gone well. Though their was much to be done she had hoped Hilda would help her. But with Hilda still keeping her job at the dreadful bookstore, she was left to do most of the work on her own._  
_ But tonight they were supposed to be just her and Hilda’s game night. They were supposed to spend quality time together as sisters._  
_ But with what’s been coming up, Zelda knew her sister was going to be a little delayed she just didn’t think her sister would be this late. It wasn't until midnight when she heard the front door to their house open. Hilda prayed to Lilith that her elder sister had just gone to bed. Unfortunately, that was not the case. _

* * *

  
  
_"Hilda."_  
  
Zelda called out after seeing her sister try to sneak in. Hilda had known she was an hour late to game night. She just hoped her sister would understand. Surely, the witch wanted to know what had been keeping her sister pass her usual closing time.  
  
"Yes, sister."  
  
Hilda timidly replied her as she slowly stalked towards the kitchen as if she was winching in pain. Zelda arched an eyebrow seeing her sister winch. Hilda hadn't been wearing the wig or her costume. She was in her regular clothes and cardigan. She put her purse underneath the table as she sat down across from her smirking sister.   
  
It looked as if Hilda had been exhausted from a_ recent activity_ that her and Cerberus had been getting into.  
  
_"Is that fresh sex I smell?"_ Zelda teased knowing that scent and cautious walk anywhere.  
  
Hilda blushed not really sure if she wanted to talk about it now.   
  
"Zelds." Hilda whined clearly embarrassed as she placed her head on the table playfully.  
  
"Let's talk about it over a puzzle, _shall we_?" Zelda said, as she magicked up the puzzle her smile unfaltering.

* * *

  
  
_"Two weeks, sister?_" Zelda asked surprised at what she's learned about Cerberus's life so far.  
  
Hilda harrumphed, scratching her elbow nervously.

  
"Yeah, but we've only been at it for two days." Hilda said, playfully rolling her eyes as she picked up another puzzle piece not wanting to look at her sister.  
  
"Why sister, that's longer than the Lupercaila rituals h_ow would you survive_?" She joked as she finished her half of the puzzle. It never took long for the sisters to finish a puzzle piece if they were working on it together. But tonight had been one of their longest nights considering Hilda used the puzzle as a distraction to keep from looking into her sister's eyes. If Hilda did, she would die of embarrassment.   
  
"Sister, having sex is nothing to be ashamed of." Zelda started to say knowing how conservative her sister can be with this topic.   
  
"Zeldaaa, I'm not... ashamed, just_ tired_."   
  
She said, her eyes darting to the back of her head. While slumping back in her chair as she played with her curls.   
  
"We agreed to give each other some space, well sometime to _regroup_." Hilda choked out unable to say the last word without having her sister chuckle.  
  
"Hildie, you do know by prolonging the process, you're causing him to wait. To a degree, the sex will be rougher than it is now." Zelda said not realizing her sister was into that kind of thing.   
  
Hilda sighed a deep of embarrassment and regret running her fingers through her hair once again. Hilda didn't mind receiving rough sex with Cerberus for the fact that he was still gentle with her. But the thought of telling her sister that's what's been going on for the past couple of days would've been dire. So, she merely withheld that intimate detail to herself.   
  
"Yes, sister I know." Hilda exhaled knowing from recent experience.  
  
"But-_I-we-j_ust needed a break is all." She swallowed harshly.  
  
"So, I'll be home for three days doing-absolutely-nothing." Hilda mentioned as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hilda, that can't be. You know I need help with the coven and the feeding." Zelda claimed as she watched her sister lay her head in the palm of her hand. Though Zelda didn't always cook. She did when she had too and with Hilda mentioning that she'd be home for three days. She thought her sister would assist her not abandon her duties.   
  
"Zelda, I'm not abandoning you." She figured where Zelda was heading with this conversation.  
  
"But Cee just wanted to make sure I was_ okay_." Hilda tried to hint.   
  
Zelda looked at her sister rather confused. "What do you mean by _okay_, Sister?" Zelda asked clearly lost as to what Hilda had been describing to her.   
  
Hilda sighed once more massaging her temples. "I- might've left out the part where in between these breaks, I have to make sure _I'm not..._" She trailed off.   
  
Zelda eyes went wide.  
  
_ "Hildie." _  
  
Zelda cooed as she placed a hand over her sister's offering her an unholy blessing.  
  
"That would be wonderful, another_ babe_ in the house." Zelda cooed as Hilda let out a light chuckle her head in between her hands.  
  
_ "Yeah..." _ Hilda started. "But I mean it's not guaranteed." Hilda dragged out.  
  
"But If I do happen to end up pregnant than the season for us stops and _we've you know, helped-fertilized his pack._"   
  
Hilda said messing with her right ear still slightly embarrassed at how this conversation went.   
  
"Well, Hilda sometime during those three days take all the time you need. Let me conduct the diagnostic tests." Zelda said, before Hilda could even ask her.  
  
The sisters merely smiled at each other finishing up the puzzle of the night.

* * *

  
  
After the conversation with Hilda had been talked over Zelda finally let her sister have some peace and quiet. But for the pass three days, Zelda had been fussing over Hilda. Especially if one of the children needed something. They weren't told why they couldn't ask sister Hilda whatever they needed help with. If it was for cooking, planting, spirituality or healing they had to go to Zelda. Half of the children were afraid of the older witch. They always had been growing up but now as they've gotten close to her they've come to understand her a bit better. Only a few of the kids from the coven had still remained in their home after the academy had been re-built when Lilith was named as Queen of Hell.  
  
The Weird sisters, Elspeth and sometimes little Letty stayed in Sabrina's room while Melvin stayed in the guess bed that was downstairs. But most of the times he'd just hang out with Ambrose and crashed in his room for whatever night it had been.   
  
Today of all days had been a good day for the Spellman's. A relaxing day if they were being honest with themselves. They weren’t used to this much tranquility flowing around the house all at once. So, Hilda and Zelda had been on edge waiting just waiting for something horrible to happen.   
  
Sabrina had gone out with the weird sisters, Melvin and Elspeth to Doctor Cerberus's for some milkshakes to just stop by to say hi to her aunt's boyfriend.   
  
But when Sabrina walked in, she saw one of the other employee's working Cerberus's shift for today.   
  
"Hey Sabrina." Kate smiled as she wiped off the counter.   
  
"Hey." She smiled back Kate getting her usual and telling the other employees to take the orders of the other kids behind her.  
  
"Is Doctor Cee in?" She asked, as she sipped on her milkshake looking around for the man. "No, he hasn't been in for a couple of days it's kind of weird actually." Kate mentioned, "He barely misses work. "Kate was a long-time employee to Doctor Cerberus, and she hoped everything was well with him.  
  
"Hilda hasn't been in either." She mentioned, "The last time I saw her she looked kind of feverish. I hope everything is alright." She mentioned knowing Hilda was Sabrina's nicer aunt." Sabrina looked at Kate a bit confused then recalling how her aunt Zelda was fussing over her aunt for the previous week.   
  
"She's home... But my auntie Zee said, we can't bother her. So, I hope she isn't sick." Sabrina wondered not realizing what's exactly been happening.   
  
"Yeah. Oh, we won't be open for the next three days." Kate reminded her as she put the sign on the door.   
  
"Well, I'll pass on the message, Kate." Sabrina said, smiling as her and her friends left the store.  
  
Once Sabrina had got home, she had gone to her aunties room hoping her aunt Zelda would be there. But when she had arrived to the top of the steps, she hadn't seen her anywhere. She asked Ambrose if he had seen aunt Hilda today as well. But he hadn't, aunt Hilda had yet to come out of her room. The only time they detected her voice was when Zelda would bring medical supplies into her aunt's room mumbling something about a "diagnostics test. "  
  
Hilda and all her nerves came flooding through her. But things had quieted down after a while. It seemed as if Zelda had won that fight. Then, she was standing outside of Hilda's door with her medical bag.  
  
"Auntie Zee." Sabrina asked startling her aunt. "Sabrina, don't stand there like that." She scolded.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized.  
  
"What do you want?" Her aunt asked waiting for her to ask whatever it is she needed.   
  
"Is aunt Hilda okay?" Sabrina asked concerned. After not being able to see her aunt for the past three days knowing that she's been here. She watched how Ambrose would place her food outside of her door after Zelda made her a plate. Even Ambrose wasn't even allowed to see his own aunt. He was somewhat offended.   
  
"She's_ perfectly_ fine." She smiled as she pulled her medical bag up close to her.  
  
Sabrina looked at her aunt and then to where her aunt Hilda would sometimes sleep.   
  
Their aunties had been acting rather weird lately, and the two cousins hadn't yet pieced it together. Not even, Ambrose. He hadn't been told a thing from aunt Zelda.  
  
Later that day, the kids had been woefully bored. Everyone had just been lazily around after coming back from Dr.Cerberus's until Sabrina suggested that they should invite her friends over to have a game day.  
  
Aunt Zelda had since came down from speaking with aunt Hilda with whatever it was that they had been talking about for the past week. Sabrina, had ran the idea across Zelda with her approval. Then, Ambrose seconded it. Right when Sabrina was done calling her mortal friends to see when they wanted to come over; Aunt Hilda finally came out of her room in her everyday clothing taking a seat next her sister.  
Ambrose smiled upon seeing his auntie finally out of her room. He wouldn't admit it. But he'd actually been worried just as Sabrina had been. Once Sabrina had gotten back from the phone and seen her aunt was alright. She suggested Cerberus should come over. Ambrose once again, seconded the motion. But Hilda refused the offer.  
  
_ “No, no, no.” _  
  
Hilda said, repeatedly in that quick little manner of hers whenever something was up. Sabrina realized the couple had been avoiding each other for quite sometime and hadn’t been sure why until she talked with Kate. But she suspected there wasn’t any foul play involved in the manner after examining all of her resources. She pressed on again.  
  
This time earning a chuckle from Zelda watching her aunts shoulders jump in laughter. Zelda had known the reason why Hilda and Doctor Cee were both respectfully and mutually avoiding each other. The kids looked on at Zelda as she went into a laughing fit while smoking her cigarette every once in a while.   
  
Sabrina was adamant Doctor Cerberus would enjoy spending time with everyone under the same roof in under normal circumstances. But there was nothing normal about this time of year. Nor this time of the month for the man.  
  
Hilda’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red while Zelda was trying to suppress another laugh that had been threatening to fall.   
  
“Auntieee.” Sabrina cooed seeing her younger aunts face go red.  
  
“He... he's just taking a _break_ lamb.” She tried putting it delicately or sugar coat as to why Cerberus wouldn't want to come over.  
  
Ambrose had quickly figured out what's been happening as he went into the same laughing fit that their Aunt Zelda had been in moments ago.  
  
As he sat next to his cousin on the floor.   
  
Sabrina tilted her head confused not realizing why her cousin had been trying to catch his breath after laughing.  
  
“A break from what?”   
  
She asked as Ambrose let out another fit of laughter knowing that Cerberus hasn't worked in a while.   
  
“The bookstore hasn’t been open for last three days.” Sabrina pointed out.   
  
Next to Hilda, Zelda turned her head trying to conceal another laugh. Every so often Zelda genuinely enjoyed it when she let her sister try to explain_ ‘certain things’_ to their niece. By this point Ambrose was spread out across the floor dying of laughter. He'd been extremely proud of his aunt for discovering that side of her.  
  
_ “Auntie, no way!” _Ambrose exclaimed, clasping his hands together rather loudly as he finally calmed down.  
  
He reclaimed his spot sitting across from his two aunties while sitting next to Sabrina on the floor.  
  
Sabrina looked at her older cousin not fully gasping Ambrose’s excitement.  
  
Hilda massaged her temples in sheer embarrassment hoping that Sabrina wouldn’t figure it out and would merely drop the convo.  
  
She also, prayed that Zelda wouldn’t give her any hints.  
  
Sabrina looked at her cousin and aunt who were somehow still filled with laughter.  
  
As she saw her younger aunt was filled with embarrassment. Sabrina wanted to know why.  
  
“Auntie. Why won’t you call him over?” Sabrina flatly asked this was precisely what did it for Zelda.  
  
The older witch chuckled her most infamous chuckle as she slowly blew out the smoke.  
  
“Dear Sabrina.” Her aunt finally managed to get out without choking on her own laughter.  
  
“It’s_ feral_ season.” Zelda hinted.   
  
Sabrina stared at her aunt like a deer in headlights.  
  
_ “Huh?” _ She muttered.   
  
Until a gasp fell from the young witch’s mouth.  
  
“Eww. That’s gross.” Sabrina frowned her face clearly disoriented until she collected herself.  
  
But then, another gasp escaped her as her eyebrows arched in surprise.  
  
“_Wait._ Is that why you were with Doctor Cee all this time and been in your room for three days?” Sabrina finally figured out.  
  
Hilda sighed quite a deep sigh her eyes rolling in embarrassment.  
  
“It’s completely _natural_ for his state.” Zelda chimed in after seeing her sister pleas for help.  
  
Sabrina blanked her face in regret for asking. But she had more questions to ask.  
  
She looked at her aunt Hilda for answers. But noted she had gone anxious. Thus, her sister taking over.  
  
_“How long does it last?”_ She turned to aunt Zelda curious about wolves and werewolves alike.  
  
_“It usually lasts 5 to 10 days or until the female partner gets pregnant.”_ Zelda says smiling at her baby sister as Hilda jerked her head.  
  
"The past three days your aunt has been on _a break..._ _recovering_."_She__ smirked._   
  
“_She... your aunt also, keeps delaying the process._" She says tapping off her cigarette.   
  
"_They’ve only been at it two days in full_. She claims Cerberus _enervates_ her.”  
  
Zelda smiled quite please with how her sisters current sex life has been going remembering when she came home late for their game night.  
  
_ “Zelda!” _  
  
Hilda scolded her, offended that her sister would reveal such private information about her sex life to their young niece and nephew. As the rest of the coven looked on shocked. The weird sisters, Elspeth, and Melvin had sat there while intently listening. They were shocked at the new information they've just discovered. They hadn't realized that sister Hilda had been sexually active like the rest of them.   
  
“What can I say sister?" She exclaimed.  
  
"They're all young adult witches.”  
  
Zelda smiled, “the man is_ restless _around you.”  
  
She teased knowing that when it first happened, _Cerberus couldn’t keep his hands off of her_.  
  
After the initial shock from everyone had worn off Hilda had loss her refusal of not inviting Cerberus to game night.  
  
Ambrose and Sabrina both press on while the rest of the coven stayed quiet not knowing what else to say.  
  
Just as Roz, Harvey, and Theo appeared the doorbell rung. When Hilda had gotten up to open the door, she had gone shy knowing all eyes had been on her and Cerberus. Since, Cerberus had been the last to come over. 


	2. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As game night continues for the Spellman’s Zelda notices that two somebodies aren’t participating as they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A SHORT SMUT SCENE takes place in this chapter. Actually, two smut scenes happen in this chapter. But at different times.  
Also, yes I am making Sabrina a bit clueless in this because well on the show she really doesn’t think her plans all the way through and I thought having Sabrina think this way would be fitting especially since she doesn’t really like having conversations about sex with her aunties.  
So, She’s rather awkward about the whole thing especially since she knows her aunt Hilda has just recently lost her v-card. Since, her aunt Zelda is open about stuff like that. Also, I think this has happened to use once or twice before. It kind of happened to me when I was younger...But that's a story for another day lol.

Back at the Spellman mortuary game night was happening for family and friends. The fright crew had taken their place sitting on the couch that was placed by the right side of the wall, across from Zelda and Ambrose who sat together on a mini couch while the weird sisters occupied the floor.  
As for Hilda and Doctor Cee, they shared a black Loretto love seat to themselves. It was a bit far back from every one else where you couldn't really see them.

If you thought you saw something you would have to check yourself again. That's precisely what Zelda had been doing.  
  
Every now and then Cee’s hands discreetly crept up her skirt, groping her upper thigh. Other times he gave her playful kisses trailing up and down her cheek causing her to giggle as she playfully swatted his hand away; least anybody saw what he was doing. He would also, very faintly whisper something into her ear that made her blush as he pulled her closer.  
  
During game night, Zelda noticed that her sister and Cerberus had yet to actually participate in a game. She squinted her eyes to where her sister and her beau were seated and she caught a glimpse of what he had been trying to do._ 'Horndog.'   
_She thought to herself as she watched Cee's hands slide up the inner part of her sister's thigh massaging the most sensitive area. Hilda playfully tried to stop him. But yet at the same time her sister had been giving the man access to her neck forgetting that she was in a room full of children.

Zelda watched as his hand lingered over Hilda's hair twirling his fingers around in a strand of curls, Pulling one, _quite...__seductively_. He looked at her as if he was going to pounce on her at any moment. Hilda had that same look as well. That same look she had the first night when she tried to seduce him for Valentine's Day in his bookstore. She watched as her sister's eyes flutter towards the man.

By that time Hilda had been biting her lip forcing herself to swallow a threatening moan. The more he massaged her the more it seemed she was going to let it slip out at any moment.   
  
The redhead took her attention off of Hilda after hearing some of the kids complain about how more snacks were needed. They refused to leave the premises claiming that one of them might cheat.   
  
So, Zelda cleared her throat towards her sister rather obnoxiously, putting Hilda on snack duty. When Hilda heard her sister she looked a bit startled snapping out of whatever it was that Cee had been telling her. Zelda smirked telling her sister to go re-fill the snack tray and to pop some more popcorn. Hilda left taking the snack tray and the empty bowl of popcorn with her. Cerberus followed behind even though he had no need too. Zelda tilted her head annoyed at the man of how he would follow her sister around like a lost puppy. But then she remember he was invited here against his will. So, she supposed it was best if the two did stay together knowing the kids loved to antagonize the man, especially Ambrose and the weird sisters.   
  
It wasn't long before Hilda started using the excuse that the kids needed more snacks to go into the kitchen. She and Cerberus had been in and out of the kitchen a few times claiming to get more snacks. But each time they came back empty handed. Hilda looked more flushed than the last time before. Except this time she tried straightening up her neckline before anyone could ask what Zelda had been staring at.  
  
Something told Zelda that she needed to check on her sister every other time they left. So, she did. Zelda would go into the kitchen to make sure everything was alright. The two nearly jumping every time they were close in distance.   
_But once she had caught them French kissing in the midst of the heated make out session; __his hand had somehow made it underneath her blouse nearly releasing Hilda's hook-eye from her bra. Her needy hands where on his chest tugging at his shirt. He went to lay Hilda down on the table.  
That same hand inching up her skirt, crawling all the way to her panties. He swore Hilda was soaking wet. As his finger lightly brushed passed her fluids. Hilda tugged harder, tonguing him making him buck against her. Just before he could've gone any further, _Zelda came in.   
  
_ Hilda was still desperately kissing and pulling on Cee when Zelda walked in. _Cerberus's senses picked up a familiar scent. His eyes went back to normal as he slowly turned toward Zelda, _abruptly stopping_. His body going into a state of shock. Yet he was still on top of Hilda holding her with his free arm. It was as if he was paralyzed.   
  
_ "DON'T...TEASE ME!" _  
  
Hilda huffed,_ yanking_ Cee's chin back towards her face, irritated that he abruptly stopped right when she was _so close._ Unconscionably, Hilda's hips bucked towards his with her back arching.  
  
_ "Oy.." _  
  
She husked letting out a light moan when Cee's hand accidentally swiped pass the most sensitive part of her thigh..  
  
_ "Stop." _Hilda whined pushing his hand away that had still been up her skirt.  
  
_Cerberus was in shock realizing what had just happened. _  
  
Both Cerberus and Zelda froze while Hilda was still_ panting_ trying to fix herself up.  
  
Right when Zelda cleared her throat. Hilda jumped pushing a numb struck Cee off of her.  
  
_ "Zelda!" _  
  
Hilda cried still trying to catch her breath.  
  
_ "Oh, Lilith."_Hilda mumbled as she struggled to get off the table. Cee went to help her but she refused his help a tad bit embarrassed after what occurred.   
  
After Zelda caught the two in _such an act_ she eyed them to come back into the living room. But before Hilda could even reached the doorframe Zelda had a smug look on her face chuckling to herself. Hilda playfully shoved the witch out of the way making her lose her look as well.   
  
Once, the three came back from the kitchen together, Zelda pulled out another puzzle for the sisters to do. _Hilda huffed knowing that she would rather be doing something else right about now._ _She loved her sister, the puzzles, and the time that they would spend together. But she needed to be with someone else. She needed to take care of an urge. _  
  
They were about 30 minutes into the puzzle when Hilda had enough of her sister's teasing from tonight's earlier events.  
  
_"Get stuffed, Zelda!_" Hilda hissed.  
  
The comment shocked everyone. Cee turned his head from where he was watching the two sister's not wanting to be in cause of their argument. While the kids choked. Hilda eyed her sister daring her to say more. Surprisingly, Zelda stopped to smile at her sister.   
  
When the sun was setting the fright crew had to make their way home before sun down. As they left Sabrina waved her mortal friends a goodbye most of the games had been put away. But the children was still wide awake. Sabrina and Ambrose suggested that they should see a movie. _Hilda lightly sighed rolling her eyes wishing that the babes would just go to sleep_

Zelda watched her sister smirking as she smoke her cigarette.   
  
It was an hour into the movie when the bowl of popcorn had been emptied and once again it had been Hilda's job to re-fill it. Gladly, she took the bowl into the kitchen as Cerberus followed behind her.   
  
_ Once they've stepped into the kitchen Cerberus snatched the bowl away from her, surprising her. He sat her up on the counter, necking her. His hands going up her skirt again. This time, Hilda stopped him remembering what happened with her sister. The couple just needed a bit more privacy. But unfortunately they knew they had to stay nearby. So, the best place Hilda could think of to get that privacy was a bit cramped. He helped her off the counter making their way towards the pantry. When he suddenly shoved her against the doorframe, her knees went weak. His greedy hands fondling her breasts as he did earlier when no one had been around. He buried his head into her breasts giving them sloppy, wet kisses as his teeth pulled her neckline down. _  
  
_ Her mouth opened nearly gasping as his lips traced further down as she combed simultaneously through his hair. A few moments later his impatient hand finally found the door knob, shaking it open as they stumbled into the pantry. _  
  
_ In the pantry, he sat her down turning her back towards him, pulling her backside close. _  
  
_ "We can go for a quickie." _  
  
_ Hilda whispered just loud enough for only him to hear. The smell of arousal through the air. _  
  
_ His only response was growling, as he planted a bruising kiss on her lips. After he had released her from the kiss, she used her hands to steady herself against the wall. Adrenaline rushing through both of their bodies. She heard his belt collapse to the floor first. Then, she heard his zipper. She braced herself pushing her backside more closer towards him, readying herself. _

* * *

  
“Sabrina go see what’s taking your aunt so long?”

Zelda, asked quite annoyed that Hilda was taking this long to make the popcorn. By this time Zelda had completely forgotten about the accident too engrossed in the movie. Sabrina got up obediently but huffed at the request. She wondered aimlessly into the kitchen not seeing her aunt Hilda or Doctor Cee anywhere. She heard voices when she first came in. But as she walked toward the microwave, it seemed as if it had gotten quieter and quieter every time she walked away.  
  
She started to look more keenly for her aunt Hilda where she was supposed to be making the popcorn.  
  
But she didn’t see her anywhere. Until, she thought she heard voices coming from the pantry.  
  
It sounded as if it was her aunt Hilda and Doctor Cee.  
  
Nervous, she stopped in front of the door hearing her aunt Hilda curse.  
  
_ “Fuck!” _

_She grunted. _

Aunt Hilda had almost rarely cursed and so hearing her aunt in such pain alarmed her.  
  
So, in her alertness she snatched opened the door causing both her aunt and Cerberus to scream.  
  
_ “SABRINA, CLOSE THE DOOR!” _  
  
Her aunt shouted at her. Sabrina screamed, still holding onto the doorknob traumatized.   
  
Jerking the free door knob from her niece Hilda shut it back tightly while Cee was still thrusting in her...  
  
Sabrina stood in front of the door shocked at what she’d just seen. _Her aunt Hilda, her innocent, aunt Hilda was getting pounded..._  
  
_ No, she was getting fucked against the wall in the small, little pantry of their home. _  
  
_ Sabrina grimaced at the image before her. A part of her aunts chest had been exposed, Cerberus covering one breast as his other hand steadied her waist. While her aunt was positioned almost in an upright angle. He looked so aggressive while his eyes had been dilated. A deeper hazel than normal appeared on his iris's. It looked as if he was painful. But it seemed as if her aunt was enjoying it. But, Sabrina was in fact grossed out by it all. _  
  
She hadn’t known Doctor Cerberus to ever be that aggressive. But tonight showed a different side of him as well as her auntie.   
  
She was lost in her thoughts about what just happened until she clearly heard her aunt whisper to Cerberus,_ “Heaven, Let’s go upstairs.__” _  
  
The only response she gathered from Cerberus was a growl. Running out of the room forgetting the popcorn, Sabrina made it back to her seat safely. Yet out of breath.  
  
“Sabrina. Where’s the popcorn?” Her aunt Zelda asked even more irritated.  
  
_“And why are you so out of breath?_” She scolded knowing that there's absolutely no reason for Sabrina to be this winded.   
  
Sabrina shook her head swallowing harshly not wanting to answer the question.  
  
“Oh, come on _half-breed_ tell us what you saw. It couldn’t be that bad.” Prudence teased knowing that sister Hilda and Cerberus had gone into the kitchen together.  
  
“You saw _something_?” Zelda asked now curious.  
  
“Well, What was it cousin don’t keep us waiting?” 

Ambrose asked intrigued, yet having a mischievous smile appeared upon his lips while his hand rested in his chin.  
  
Sabrina frowned in disgust bothered that so many people _would want to know those type of details_.   
  
She shook her head in the palm of her hands inhaling.   
  
“Okay. But promise not to laugh.” Sabrina said, embarrassed.  
  
Zelda already smiled failing at the promise while Ambrose hummed a strong, “_no promises_.”  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes looking over to the weird sisters who were patiently waiting for an explanation.  
  
“Fineeee. Fine. I’ll tell.” She exhaled.  
  
“_I saw..._” she began to say thinking of how to put it as all eyes were on her.  
  
“Well, when I went to find aunt Hilda and doctor Cerberus... I-didn’t see them anywhere.”  
  
She admitted feeling rather awkward.  
  
“But then I walked to the pantry and I heard_ voices_.” She huffed rolling her eyes.  
  
“And I thought something bad had happened and so, I opened the door and _it was..._” she wondered off not wanting to finish the rest too embarrassed.  
  
_ “No!” _

Zelda gasped honestly surprised at her baby sisters dalliance. 

Ambrose looked at his aunt who was choking on her cigarette. 

Once Ambrose knew he couldn’t contain his laugher.  
  
“_Ambrose._ _It was already embarrassing enough!_” She whined as everyone else laughed.  
  
Hurt, the platinum blonde girl folded her arms and continued to defend herself.  
  
“I thought she was hurt. But she wasn't and _slammed the door in my face_.”She cried out of shame.  
  
“Awee, Sabrina. We tried telling you earlier." Ambrose cooed.   
  
"During those times it’s _very hard_ for him to keep his hands off of Hilda. He’s part dog you know.”

Zelda huffed while chuckling.  
  
”Are they still in the _pantry_?” She laughed dragging out the last word.  
  
Sabrina huffed folding her arms awkwardly. 

“No, they went upstairs.” 

She said, unamused.   
  
Zelda couldn't believe her sister had done such a thing. She had wanted to ask her niece more details about the accident.   
  
But she didn't want to put Sabrina through anymore of the horror she's already experienced tonight.

  
_”Does that mean she ditched us?” _Agatha said, a bit hurt that Hilda would leave them during game night, pouting a bit.  
  
Zelda couldn’t help but place a hand over heart allowing the laughter to spill from her.  
  
“Well, if that’s the case, we should _probably_turn on some music.”  
  
Zelda hinted looking towards Ambrose who was playfully biting his lip.  
  
“But Aunt Zelda you hate mortal music.”  
  
Sabrina reminded her aunt as she went to magic up the radio.

  
_“Of course, I do. But what I hate even more is for you all, Lot is to hear what my sister sounds like during sex.” _  
  
She said, bluntly causing them all to choke.


	3. Let them hear you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While family night is happening downstairs Hilda and Doctor Cee are entangled with each other.  
The day after the next someone has questions for her mother.  
Read the notes for a surprise.  
:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: FULL SMUT SCENE AHEAD!  
So, if you don’t like smut you would have to skip over half of this chapter until the near end..  
Moving on, Concerning the silencing spell. The person needing the silencing spell is the only person that can enable it. No one else can do it for them. So, if they forget then they're out of luck lol.  
Also, there's some fluff at the end coming from a cutie pie lol.  
Yes, Zelda did adopt and decided to keep both Letty and Judas instead of sending them off to Desmelda.  
After Prudence and Ambrose found the twins and killed Faustus.

_After the two had gone upstairs, Hilda had been struggling to hold in a moan as Cerberus planted hot kisses all along her neck. He started from the bottom of her chest working his way up._

_"...And here."_

He nibbled near the middle of her neck. 

She tilted her head allowing his lips to have more access, gasping.

_"I'll kiss you here."_

He mumbled as his wet tongue had found it's way near her jawline.

_"Uh-huh."_

She moaned in response. Her eyes closing as she slowly gyrated on his body. Her eyes fluttered at the contact.

_"Right here."_

_He said, sucking delicately on her jaw making her whimper. Her hands gradually wrapped around his neck. She nearly stumbled backwards at the affection. But before she could land harshly, Cerberus straddled himself beneath her, sliding her back down the wall, lowering herself onto him. Feeling his lips all over her body while his hands roamed freely beneath her. _

_The next thing she knew his greedy hands had found her ass. She gasped, automatically wrapping her legs around his waist. He watched her eyes flutter as he took her against the wall. This time facing each other. They were so close that their brow knitted together. She squeezed her arms around his neck tighter for support as he continued straightening hisself up pressing her back firmly against the wall. He started to grunt feeling the pressure build all over again. _

_It almost looked as if Hilda couldn't take it. She had been gasping in and out, her voice faltering. He tucked his head in her neck as he held her legs around his waist, supporting her. A ragged moan escaped from her mouth, her hand playing with the hair on his head. She couldn't believe that she was getting fucked against the wall. She hadn't planned to spend the next two weeks with Cerberus doing nothing but love-making. She had prior commitments before this happened. Earlier during the month, she told Zelda she would try to be home more often to help with the coven. But things changed when Cee started to have these urges. He warned when the 'time's came he would be more aggressive and it would come at a surprise. There was no set date for his hormones to change._

** _Flashback:_ **

She remembered when the first sign happened. They had been at the bookstore. He had been eyeing her all day passing little touches here and there between them. But when it was closing time, she had been out of her costume. He stared at her as she changed when it happened. She looked at him smirking a bit knowing what he must be thinking about. She then, left going towards the cash register to finish checking it. He had followed her out of the break room. It was like he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He thought to himself that she looked so sexier than before. All he wanted to do was touch her. Just one touch wouldn't hurt he thought to himself. Then, he traipsed behind her thinking about how soft she must feel. _Unexpectedly, he groped her from behind after as soon as she closed it_.

_"Cee!"_

Hilda turned around shocked until, Cerberus planted a harsh kiss on her lips, pleading for tongue. A moan fell from her as he sucked on her tongue. Pulling her close making her whine for more. Just as quickly as he kissed her, he swiftly pulled away from her much to her disappointment. Until he lifted her up on the counter. Her legs automatically opened as she watched him go down on his knees. He kept eye contact with her the whole time making her groan. Her head jerked backward when his cold hands found the most sensitive part of her thigh. He slowly lifted up her skirt leaving a line of fervent kisses along her the inner sides of her thighs. Her legs started to tremble when he started to suck near her center. 

_"Uh-Cee!"_

She cried. Her shaky hand finding the way to his hair for stabilization. He moved back quickly doing away with her underwear that was now soaked. Her eyes squinted shut as she felt a gush of warm air hover over her opening. All of a sudden, he moved her body towards him. A wet, warm something had found her center. He slowly stroked the outer sides of her clit making her squirm for more. Her body jerked when she felt his hands spread her folds open. The nice long strokes he'd been giving her had now turn in fast, small flicks. 

_"Oy."_

_Her toes-curled when she felt a line of wetness trailing below her. She leaned back on the counter to get a bit more comfortable. _

_"Right there."_

_She moaned her hands combing through his hair. Her teeth gritting together as he held him there. She didn't let him go until she came bucking into his mouth, whining._

_"You like that cunt, don't you?"_

_She muttered feeling his tongue going deeper, making her suck in her breath as he pulled on her clit. Causing her to gasp. Her hand still roughly pulling on his hair. Right before she could cum again, he took a break, denying her of an orgasm. He loved to watch her beg, teasing as he went back to her thighs scattering kisses before going back in for more. Moments later after much sucking and nibbling on her thighs after hearing her whine for more. His tongue found her cunt, soaking. Hungry for more, he began licking her clit ferociously as her hips matched his rhythm. Minutes later her hips started to roll beneath him. It was getting quite difficult to complete the task with her legs shaking. So, in order to help smooth the process, Cee placed both hands on her thighs to hold her down as he continued. But he was only as successful as she was. Unable to gain control of her body, she screamed. _

_"Ahhh" _

_Another orgasm was coming as her legs bucked beneath him. She dragged out a moan as she felt, Cee slip a finger in to match the speed of his tongue. _

_"I'm gonna cum."_

_She warned. He dismissed her pleas as he kept fingering her while sucking on her clit. Her legs violently clenched together as she started screaming his name._

_"Cee!" _

_Her back was arching off the counter, her body rising. Her tremulous hands landing on his head as she came._

_She moaned and panted in between three times over, her hips rolling under his tongue._

_"Uh, ah. Daddy!" _

_She whine. She wanted to push him away but her body kept pulling him closer, tighter, until she was completely done. She huffed at the last release jerking him backward._

"Ah, Stop!"

She finally shouted shoving him from underneath her watching her trying to balance herself after she shook. He slowly got off his knees closing the space between them. He placed his hands on her trembling knees watching her lips quiver as if she was begging for dear life.

_"Let's finish this at home." _

_His voice grew deeper as he pulled a shaking Hilda into his arms. When they arrived to his place, she was finally stable, but yet she was needy. She teleported them upstairs to his room. Some of her clothes from the last encounter were still scattered all over his floor ripped. She started to remember first time she lost her virginity to him. It had been passionate-sex just like what she read about. The second time when they made love more of only showed her a glimpse of what his urges would be like. They were just coming home from having a stressful day at her home. He couldn't keep her hands off of her. As soon as they got in, he carried her to the kitchen gently placing her on the table. She didn't object to any of it her mind going fuzzy. Before she knew it, he was fucking her like a porn star. He was taking her on his kitchen table in only her black kitten heels. He'd forgotten that she was still new to sex. But she didn't mind. Initially, she thought she wouldn't like it rough. But then, he was good to her and she...she loved it._

_Flashback ends._

* * *

__The memory of him taking her on his table made her even wetter than before._ _But as of right now in current time, He was fucking her so good it made her cry. __

It had been a while since the two started fucking. Hilda had been biting her lip so, she they wouldn't hear her scream. But with each thrust it had become harder and harder to do. Her eyes had rolled in the back of her head. The moans she was making sounded more like weeping. Cee leaned in closing the gap between them. He wondered if he gently blew on her neck would it make her lose all her senses. So, he done it. He blew gently on her neck below her ear. He was right. She shivered beneath him, the hairs on her back standing up. She almost let out a scream when it happened but Hilda caught herself. 

_"Uh, uh-ah."_

She panted trying to quiet herself down. A tear started forming in her eye from the insane pleasure. 

_”Let them hear you.”_

Cee whispered into her ear as he playfully bit her earlobe. Hilda whimpered as she felt more pressure entering her.

_“Ahhh.”_

She screamed as Cerberus pressed her harder into the wall, fucking her. Then, she couldn't stop screaming. She screamed as if someone had been trying to kill her. She had been gasping for air at every thrust especially when his hand went around her neck. 

”Uh.”

She moaned, holding onto Cerberus for support. Her legs wrapping around his waist, much tighter than before as he made her _toes-curl._

“Uhh-Fuck, _Choke me!_”

She groaned rather loudly. She wasn’t sure if they’ve heard her but at that time she frankly did not care. Then, it all poured out of her.

_ “Fuck...-ah, fuck.” _

She whined for more. It seemed as if that was the only word she knew. The word fell from her lips as if it was painful for her to say. Cerberus had her pinned against the wall, slamming his weight into her. She felt weightless beneath him. Her eyes fluttered uncontrollably as he added more pressure.

“Cee!” 

_She cried, her body was slipping underneath him. He took a short moment to re-arrange her legs to have a better hold on her.  She whimpered, as he asserted himself again. _

_ “Ughh”  _

_Her voice had gotten stuck in her throat when she felt an orgasm coming on. She needed him to keep doing what he was doing. He had found her spot. She didn’t want him to move again. So, she tried telling him. But all that came out were strangled moans.  She tried again as he felt him growing harder. She mustered up all she could. _

_ “Cee!”  _

She cried as her head tilted backward. Her back finally arching.

_ “Oy, baby!”  _

_She groaned, pulling him closer towards her. She looked him dead in his eyes as he was fucking her against the wall. She looked at him as if he was her only lifeline. She needed him. She needed to touch him. To feel him.  The way he was fucking her made her feel paralyzed. She was withered beneath him failing miserably to keep steady. So, she placed one hand on the wall to balance herself._

_ “Yes!”  _

She squealed, as Cee started thrusting harder making her shake. 

_ “Fuck me, uh-I-I’m coming!” _

She closed her eyes screaming in pleasure.

_ “FUCK!”  _

She shouted as Cerberus pounded her against the wall. Her breath had been coming in short labored pants nearly falling off of him.

“Yes, UH-, YES, yes!” 

She grunted as Cee continued to thrust harder into her. 

_"Damn it, Hilda."_

He groaned feeling her folds clenching around him. She became wetter by the second. He couldn't believe his legs were locking up on him. He nearly stumbled back trying to keep control. But somehow Hilda steadied him with her legs. 

_ “Oy, Lilith. I’m coming!”  _

She shrieked. By this time the upper portion of her back had been off the wall. Her thighs clenching tightly around his waist. As held onto her finding a better way without moving as much. Right before she came her arms squeezed tighter around Cerberus’s shoulders as he stilled within her feeling her cum. 

“Uh, uh-uh..” 

Her body shook from the impact. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he watched her mouth open. Just as much as he loved feeling her cum, _he loved watching her cum._ The way her cherry lips shuddered made him want to suck on them. But he was careful not to move afraid they were going to stumble over. When he felt her last drop of wetness released she trembled.   
As he was coming she shivered feeling his for a moment they rested against the wall before moving again.

_ “Let’s get you out of these clothes."  _

He muffled into her neck. She looked at him from the side of her eyes as he was carrying her towards the bed. She thought she was going to faint just from the way his lips brushed against her neck.  She moaned in response unable to form any coherent sentences as he laid her down gently. 

* * *

The music Zelda had put on didn’t drown out her sisters screaming orgasms as much as she hoped it would.She hadn’t known her sister would be such a screamer let alone not think to put the silencing spell on the door. She thought Hilda would’ve at least tried to keep quiet. But she guessed Cerberus had gotten her to loosen up. As much as she enjoyed the fact that her sister was getting laid, she wished her sister wouldn’t lose all her senses when it happened.  
  
Downstairs the kids had just finished up the movie. Unfortunately, for them they couldn’t finish it in peace since they’ve heard Hilda screaming and Cerberus’s grunting the whole time. When they first started the movie, they weren't sure if she had been crying or if it was just the pleasure. Zelda turned her head listening to her sister trying to decipher the difference as the tv credits were ending. Zelda was preparing herself to fight if he'd actually been hurting her. But then, as it quieted down in the living room she sighed a relief focusing her attention back to the group of teens. She thought to herself she would just have to ask her sister for details later.  
  
After the movie ended the kids were rightfully embarrassed they stared at each other not knowing what to do. They didn’t know that sister Hilda would be so, loud. They didn't know that crying would be involved. Which made it all the more awkward especially after learning about Methuselah. Too embarrassed to continue, they decided it was time to get ready for bed. 

* * *

  
  
After Cee had taken off all her clothes his hands were free to roam across her body with no restraints. He laid her down sideways on the bed. His hand gripping her thighs roughly as he kissed her ever so passionately.  
  
Then, that same hand which had been such a tease earlier rested on her hot quivering, cunt. At first contact she gasped. Her lips slightly open as she reached for more from that same hand of his. Her eyes were fluttering again as he felt her she softly moaned.  
  
“Uh.”  
  
Her back slightly arched off the bed as Cee put more pressure on her clit. He was traveling around in circles causing her legs to shake.  
  
_ “Ce-.” _  
  
She barely panted she sucked in her breath as he picked up his tempo. She gritted her teeth as he added in a digit.   
  
“Damn it, you’re so wet.”  
  
_ He muttered as he continued feeling her. At this rate he gradually included two more digits as her knees were bucking for more. Initially, it made her yelp feeling this new pressure. He went slowly since she wasn’t used to three. But slowly she grew quite fond of it... Cee had been telling her things. Unspeakable things that he would do to her while he twisted his fingers around her soaking clit she was moaning in pleasure. Her legs opening wider with every thrust and every dirty thing he said. Then, there was an vulgar sound building from her as his speed grew faster. _  
  
_ “Ahh.” _  
  
_ Hilda cried as she pulled onto Cee. His fingers going deeper, finding her g-spot. _  
  
_ “Ah.. Ah! ” _  
  
At this point he had already found her bundles of nerves, massaging it lightly with his thumb. He felt her wetness growing with every flick. It seemed as if the more the sound grew the more her body started to tremble.  
  
_ “Fuh-“ _  
  
Her lips were trembling just as well as the rest of her. At first she thought she was going to cum but then it felt different. She tried getting Cee to stop, but she couldn’t control her body. Her whole body had been convulsing. Then, he said it:  
  
_ “Cum for me,” _  
  
_ He whispered into her ear. He knew she had been holding back. _  
  
_ She tried stabilizing herself to look at him, but she couldn't. She was trembling too much. _  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
He grunted this time adding pressure to her clit.  
  
Her mouth balled up, her eyes fell to the back of head. Her legs shaking in response. She whimpered.  
  
She was still holding onto him as he fingered her harder.  
  
_ “Cum.”_  
  
_ He demanded this time as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Right when he squeezed the breasts he'd been flicking he sucked it. Popping it at the end. It sent thrills throughout her body. _  
  
_ “Fuck!” _  
  
_ She groaned unable to hold back any longer. She started screaming as her legs lost all control. One leg kicked on its own will while the other bended. Her body lifted off the bed. Her hips were rolling from the built-up pressure within her being that was being released. She couldn’t tell if she had been having an orgasm or if she was... He tried touching her as she shook liquid sprang out her. But she quickly moved his hand away, sweating uncontrollably, not understanding what happened. She trembled and shook as Cee continued to stimulate her. _  
  
_ “You’re gonna listen to daddy?” _  
  
He moaned to her kissing her under her neck.  
  
“Yes, _DADDY_!”

She squealed, noticing that her voice was strained. As her body was still trying to calm down.  
  
When her body finally calmed down all that was left of her were moans.  
  
_ “You liked that?” _  
  
He groaned into her ear.  
  
“Uhh huh.”  
  
_ She tried to answer him as he was pulling her closer to him wanting to cuddle for the rest of the night. The only thing he wanted to do was to cuddle and watch her try to get her breathing under control. But when he pulled her closer to him, she looked down from beneath her. Her eyes grew wide as saw a puddle. Her body still shaking. It took her a total of 10 minutes to calm down and to gather herself. She couldn’t sleep comfortably on the bed knowing there was a puddle. But she was too spent to try to use any magic to clean it. _  
  
_ So, she had Cee to change the sheets as she got ready for bed. _  
  
_ Thankfully, by that time no one else had been up. _

* * *

  
  
It was around 6am when the house had woken up. The kids were getting ready for a day at the academy. Breakfast was supposed to be already made by sister Hilda, regardless of what came up. That was the agreement between Zelda and Hilda.  
  
So, when Zelda came down it was a shock to her that there was nothing made. Not even a pot of tea on the stove. Zelda rolled her eyes at her sister’s lunacy. She never would’ve expected Hilda to not cook breakfast and to not get her morning newspaper. This was entirely too new for her. She started to regret having invited the man over. Sighing she started to prepare breakfast. Of course, Zelda cooked but breakfast was never her speciality. Hilda always took care of that. But today was a new day.   
  
As the kids arose, each one came down some in groups and some individually. Sabrina was the first to come down with Letty in her arms.  
  
“Hi mommy!”  
  
Little Letty cooed smiling at seeing her.  
  
“Good morning, sweetheart.”  
  
Zelda melted over the little girl as she handed Sabrina both hers and Letty’s plate of breakfast waiting for the rest of the coven to make it downstairs.  
  
“How did everyone sleep last night?”  
  
Zelda asked staring at the kids.  
  
_ “Horrible.” _  
  
They all said, in unison except for Letty who slept through anything. Zelda chuckled to herself knowing that they must’ve heard Hilda.   
  
_“Mommy, I have a question.” _  
  
Letty asked as the rest of the kids gathered their plates to sit around the kitchen table.  
  
“What is it my sweet girl?”  
  
Zelda said while frying eggs over the stove.  
  
_ “Why was Auntie Hilda screaming last night, was she having a nightmare?" _  
  
Letty asked normally staring at Zelda with big eyes. _Sabrina and Prudence were the first to choke on their food while Zelda dropped the spatula. _  
  
“Letty, where on _Lilith’s_ green earth?”  
  
Zelda exhaled shock at what she just heard.  
  
_ “I heard her screaming last night. Is she okay? ” _  
  
Letty continued on ignoring their faces.  
  
“And then, I heard her call uncle Cee, daddy last night..._Why_? ”  
  
Letty asked again forgetting that her other questions haven’t been answered.  
  
Zelda looked towards Ambrose who was struggling to hold in a laugh. She scolded him before he could do so.

_“Yes, Letty she was having a nightmare. Uncle Cee was just helping her.” _

She said, not knowing what else to say. Letty clicked her tongue shrugging. She seemed to be done asking questions that made everybody uncomfortable.  
  
Until she kept looking for her auntie Hilda. Judas just sat in his seat next to her waiting for his sister to stop being annoying.   
  
_ “Is she sick?” _  
  
She went onto ask noticing that Zelda had been cooking.

_“Who?" _  
  
Zelda asked a bit unsure of who Letty was talking about.   
  
_ "Auntie Hilda." _  
  
She asked a bit worried.   
  
_ Why would you ask that? ” _  
  
She questioned her.   
  
_ “Because the only time she doesn’t cook is when she’s sick.” _  
  
She said confidently.

_“Can I make her a card?” _  
  
The little girl asked smiling with her teeth coming in. Zelda held in a laugh as Ambrose tried his best not choke on his. She couldn’t say no to Letty. So, she promised her later today that could make her Auntie Hilda a get well-card.  
  
_ "Yes, darling you can make her a card." _  
  
She giggled to herself knowing Hilda would hate her for it.

* * *

  
_ It was a little after noon and Hilda had yet to come out of her room with Cee. She woke to a knock on her door, before she realized what was happening. Cee had gotten up to answer. _

_"You have a visitor sister Hilda, are you decent?" _  
  
Prudence mischievously smiled, as she helped Letty hold the tray of breakfast food and the card she made for her.  
  
_ "Just a minute!" _  
  
She tried to say as she felt a tinge of her voice starting to go. Before she said anymore, she saw that she had still been half naked from the previous night. Scrambling, to make herself more decent she quickly whispered a clothing spell to dress herself, seeing that Cee was already dressed. Just before he could widen the door even more, Zelda had came up behind the two girls entering into the room. Letty slowly brought the tray over to where Hilda had been sitting in bed as she eyed her sister.  
  
_ "I heard you were sick so; I made you breakfast." _  
  
Letty smiled, obviously proud of herself even though Prudence had discreetly helped her.

_"I also, made you a get-well card." _  
  
She smiled taking the card from Prudence giving her sister a death stare as Letty turned to move.   
  
_ "Awee, thank you, Lamb." _  
  
Hilda happily smiled taking the card from the girl as well as Prudence ushered her sister out of the room trying not to laugh. Once they were out of earshot's way and downstairs, Zelda came into the room.  
  
_ "This room reeks of sex." _  
  
She teased looking at a guilty, Cerberus and then, back over to her sister who looked like she wanted to kill her.  
  
_ "If I weren't tired, I would kill you right now." _  
  
Hilda playfully threatened only half-joking as she started to pick over the food while swatting Cee's hands away. 


	4. Come up for air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been days since the mating season had begun and the family had been seeing less and less of Hilda. Though they’ve heard her. In fact Zelda herself was getting kind of worried. She hadn't seen her sister step foot out of the room since she's begun her sexual Odyssey. So, she sends her niece to fetch her sister only to see a new Hilda.  


It's been two days since the family had last seen Hilda. Every since they've invited Cerberus over they haven't talked to her like they normally would. They would see her peaking her head out of her room as if she was waiting for the coast to be clear. Other times, Zelda had to force her sister to come out of her the spare room she had moved into. Zelda thought to herself that this 'mating season' was getting a tad bit ridiculous and Hilda had yet to put the silencing spell around her door. So, every now and then whenever Hilda would get 'loud.' Zelda had to explain to Letty why her 'auntie Hilda had been screaming' and the nightmare lies were getting old. Especially since Letty knew how to ask_ 'aunt Hilda's spiders to make a dreamcatcher for her.' _

_"Sabrina go fetch your aunt for dinner."_

Zelda demanded narrowing her eyes at her niece, irritated.

_“Tell her not coming for dinner is not an option. She needs to come up for air.”_

Zelda said knowing her sister would refuse to come down after she’s been ‘mating’ with Cee. Of course, Hilda would come down from time to time to get something to get a snack. But that was it. She barely talked to her family during this time too exhausted from such activity. Zelda thought since everything had quieted down then, maybe they took a break. Sabrina left the table doing what was told of her. She had hoped her auntie wasn't doing any physical activity. She didn't want another accident happening again. She gradually arrived to the doorstep not hearing much. So, she knocked on the door thinking that they did in fact, took a break. 

_"Auntie Hilda, auntie Zee said, to come up for air."_

Sabrina told her aunt through the door. 

_"She wanted to tell you dinner was ready."_

She pierced through the door hoping her aunt Hilda heard her before continuing on.

_"She won't take no for answer. If you don't come down, you'll be in the Cain pit."_

Sabrina finished as she passed her aunt's message onto her younger aunt. She pressed her ear to the door since there were no hints of acknowledgements or even as much of a small confirmation. But what she heard was panting coming from her aunt Hilda and the bed, behind the door squeaking, vastly. It was as if the more Sabrina talked about auntie Zee, the more Hilda moaned, and the more Hilda moaned, the more bed squeaked in response. Sabrina hoped that wasn't an answer. 

_"Disgusting."_

She mumbled under her breath. She hated knowing when her younger aunt was having sex. It took her some time to get used to aunt Zelda's sexual dalliances. But with aunt Hilda that was different. She couldn't shake off the fact that her aunt Hilda wasn't the aunt who she thought she was. Sabrina made it in her mind that whenever auntie Hilda was having sex, it was much worse than when auntie Zee had sex. There were so many reasons why auntie Hilda's dalliances had been worse.

It was just to many to count. She came back downstairs sitting in her seat as Letty was sitting on Prudence's lap, waiting for Ambrose to hand her, her plate. For the last past week, Zelda had been cooking, cleaning, and doing all the domesticities that was Hilda's job. Zelda couldn't wait for this mating season to be over with so everything could go back to normal. It felt as if she was switching roles with her sister. It worried her. It felt like Hilda was growing up all over again. She snapped out of her thoughts when Sabrina came back downstairs. She turned to her niece, annoyed.

_"Did your aunt Hilda say that she was coming downstairs?"_

Zelda asked her with a hand on one hip eyeing Sabrina. 

_"I didn't get a proper response."_

Sabrina said, her hands to her sides not wanting to say more since Letty and Judas had been at the table. 

_"That batwit, I swear. If she doesn't come up for air she'll make herself dehydrated." _

Zelda mumbled to herself. She swore that man had been _fucking her sister dry._ She wasn't sure how she could compete with Hilda on that. She thought she had been the _sex addicted one in the family_. But she guessed she was wrong. Hilda and Cee had been at it for days and quite frankly the excitement of Hilda finally liberating herself had worn down. It seemed as if every time the couple woke up they would pounce on each other not giving each other at least a full five minutes to re-coup. But she figured that was why when Hilda first told her of the concept she said, she needed days to re-coup and not minutes. She just wished her sister would remember to put the silencing spell on her door. The silencing spell could only work properly if the person who needed done the incantation. If others had did it, it would've been horrid.

Hilda had been underneath Cee panting, shaking and holding him close. He was sucking and playfully biting on her neck. She lost her voice a few days ago after screaming from the work Cerberus was giving to her. Now all she could do was mumble. She couldn't really feel her legs to even walk. Which was why she missed a good portion of breakfast this morning. Cee took to massaging her legs even though she could heal them. She felt a bit better to use her magic for minimal things. But in this state she still happily let him take over. But the massaging had led to foreplay and the foreplay led to well... sex.  
  
She heard when her niece knocked on her door sending her the message from her elder sister. She wanted to answer her. But her mind was fuzzy and like before her voice was fading. Cerberus, on the other hand, was still going strong, grunting, as if he hadn't faltered. If Hilda allowed him to go on for hours on end, he would. But he knew her body didn't function that way. Plus, she had other duties to attend too.  
  
Cerberus was taking his sweet time thrusting into her, their bodies close together. She didn't want this to end. Her hands trembled at his side loosening up from his shoulders. But she knew she had to go downstairs. Just as she was getting knocked out of her thoughts, Cerberus picked up his speed again, slamming into her. Her knees bended on the sides of him as he sank into her. She gritted her teeth whining in pleasure begging for more.  
  
_ "Say it." _  
  
He whispered in her ear knowing exactly what she wanted.  
  
_ "Please." _  
  
She begged her voice going dry. She gasped as he pressed nicely into her. Slow kisses on her neck.  
  
_ "Harder." _  
  
Her voice was rough and strained. He did as told watching her softly whimper. Minutes later she held onto his shoulders, needing to grab anything. The fact that Hilda grabbed onto him the way she had made him want her more. Thus, their bodies locked together in harmony.  
  
_ "Oy, Lilith." _  
  
Her breath was caught in her throat unable to say anymore. She knew she was coming. Her hands gripped tighter on his back, her nails digging into him. Her legs lost all control as they mindlessly moved by themselves, somehow matching his rhythmic thrusts. As she_ came_ her legs roughly clung around his waist. Her back arched from the bed as Cee felt all of her. Listening to her whimper. He felt her warmth, her wetness, her nipples, he felt her in all her glory.  
  
Then, she felt him she shivered underneath him, panting. Her legs still shaking from their climax. As she came down from her high, she buried her head in chest. He did the same by burying his face into her neck sucking on it some more. She ran her tired fingers through his hair. She was... _breathless_.  
  
Then, she remembered she had to leave from this wonderful spot underneath him. She hadn't wanted to go. But she knew her sister wasn't bluffing when she mentioned the Cain pit. Aggravated, she started to wiggle from underneath Cerberus kissing him on his cheek. Then, on his lips letting him know she was leaving. But only for a little bit. She cuffed his face with her right hand French-kissing him as he done the same to her.   
  
When Hilda was finally from under him she put on her nightgown and robe. The nighty and robe that was only meant for Cee to see.  
  
It was a light-pink, Babydoll nightgown that Cerberus had bought for her to wear last christmas with a matching; silky, light pink, flowing robe. It showed all her curves in the right places. She was too spent to try to grab her usually hot pink cotton robe or to put on a proper nightgown. This was decent enough she supposed. Shrugging it on. But before she left she edged herself on the side of the bed running her hands through her hair hoping that she doesn't make a fool of herself. Since she could barely walk.   
  
She slowly got up from the bed stretching a bit as she fixed up her hair. She looked at the clock on the wall knowing that dinner was almost over. Hopefully, none of the children were downstairs. So, she wouldn't have to suffer from looks or any unwanted comments. She left Doctor Cerberus upstairs to save him from the embarrassment. 

* * *

  
  
_ "Lookwho's out." _  
  
Zelda smiled as she heard her sister's footsteps from behind her.  
  
Letty and Judas were put to bed. She didn't hear any of the other kids until the voices rose from in the parlor.   
  
She sighed deeply massaging her temples as she pulled up a chair. Zelda still hadn't turned to see what her sister had looked like, and that was a good sign.  
  
If Zelda could just stay like that for the short time that she's down here, it would be perfect. She thought to herself. Unfortunately, for Hilda that wouldn't be the case. Agatha had been helping Zelda cook and she hadn't quite finished eating yet. The girl had gone in the parlor to help clean up after they'd left a mess in there. When the kids left the parlor and entered the kitchen, they gasped upon seeing Hilda. Hilda playfully rolled her eyes at the kids antics as she pulled her robe closer to her.   
  
_ "Ooou is that a new robe auntie, is that silk?" _  
  
Sabrina asked playfully as she pulled up a seat at the table. Agatha smirks at a blushing, Hilda.  
  
Zelda arched an eyebrow curious as to what the girls had been talking about.  
  
For as long as she could remember, Hilda only ever owned a handful of robes and none of them were silk. That was her thing. Silk and Lace.   
  
Zelda turned her head shocked, gasping at her sister's new attire.   
  
_ "Hilda!" _  
  
Zelda exclaimed turning her body fully turning around. The image of her sister was completely new to her. Her hair had been in a messy but sexy bun, the nightgown and the robe; Hilda had been wearing was so out of her element. This picture of Hilda was foreign to her if she was being honest to herself. Hilda self-consciously pulled her robe closer to her, rolling her eyes at her sister's comment. As she placed her cheek on her balled up hand. She wanted to say something back, but she knew her voice was too rough and too dry. So, she just turned her head away from her while covering herself the best she could. All Hilda wanted to do was to eat and drink to please her sister and then to leave in peace. But no, her family wouldn't let her get away that easily.   
  
_ "What is it Hildie?" _  
  
Zelda cooed, smiling as she saw her sister turning her head. Hilda shook not being able to really say anything. Nothing was wrong. She just wanted to eat and drink in peace without giving herself away.   
  
_ "Cat got your tongue?" _  
  
Zelda said, jokingly as she turned to get Hilda a plate of food. Hilda shot her eyes towards her sister glaring at her hoping that Zelda wouldn't rile the kids up as well.   
  
As soon as Zelda sat a drink down in front of Hilda her hands went towards it. Gulping almost half it and taking a bite out of her food. Zelda looked at her in shock.   
  
_ "Dehydrated, aren't we?" _  
  
Zelda teased as she watched her sister finish the drink first.   
  
_ "Quiet, Zelds." _  
  
She finally barked back after getting some liquid into her system.   
  
Zelda had known Cerberus was going to fuck her sister dry. But what she hadn't known was that the man was going to bring out someone new in her sister.  
  
Even if it was her sister just being tired and mindless. It felt too different for her. She liked it, but she couldn't wait to get things back to normal. 


	5. Trouble sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone has trouble sleeping after hearing their aunt so close by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to post. My internet connection was basically non-existent for a while...  
I watched Part 3 within two days while I could and I am just so happy for my baby, Hilda! *Squeals!*  
Sorry, this is so short. I didn't know how to go about this chapter for some reason. But my other ones are longer. I hope you enjoy!

It was night time when everyone had gone their separate ways into their own rooms. The family hadn't seen the couple all day and it hadn't bother Zelda a bit. She had gotten quite used to not seeing her sister and taking over her sister's duties for the time being. She allowed her sister to have this time with her mate. But she had just wished that Hilda would silence the room so, no one would hear them. Of course, things had gotten better since the end was near but the quiet moans and grunts could still be heard through Sabrina's walls.

* * *

Grudgingly shifting in her bed the blonde snatched off her covers as she walked out of her room into her cousins to see if he had any solutions. Though Sabrina had gotten better with her magic she didn't want to accidentally mess up anything at night and she didn't want to wake up her auntie Zee who was obviously sound asleep with little Letty and Judas. 

Upon, coming into his room she tapped him on his shoulder.

_“Huh?”_

Ambrose asked turning around in his headphones as someone tapped him. “Oh, I couldn’t hear you cousin.” Ambrose smiled playfully glad that he he always had some type of music playing throughout the night to block out unwanted noises. He came face to face with an annoyed Sabrina._ "Cheer up, cuz."_

He teased. "Auntie Hilda is just having her fun or well mostly, Cerberus is having his." He joked about knowing that Hilda had been getting weary.

_"It'll be over soon."_ He tried to say as Sabrina pulled up a chair as he handed her a pair of headphones. 

Morning came and Zelda had once again taken on her sister’s role. She laid everything out just as Hilda would have done it. There were only a few more days left of the _‘mating season’_ and everybody had been on edge. Including the two lovebirds themselves. Well, mostly Hilda. She was worn out if she was being honest with herself. She couldn’t believe the man could go on for days, unfaltering. The only reason why they ever took breaks were because of her. So, she could re-gain some energy and maybe check to see if she’s pregnant. But she knew it was still too early to find out the first time Zelda had done her diagnostics test.  
She woke early that morning smelling breakfast cooking on the stove. The smell tickled her nose as she inhaled. She wanted to move but she was afraid to wake Cee.  
If she had accidentally waken him then they would start making-love all over again. Quite, frankly, she couldn’t take anymore at the moment. They only had a few days left of the season and she didn’t know how to tell him. Since she had prolong it last week. She felt a tad bit of pain in between her legs as she laid in bed thinking on what to do. She closed her eyes remembering the events of last night. If she’d known the consequence of being fucked that hard would’ve paralyzed her than she wouldn’t have taken that chance. But the feeling was to good too stop. She begged for more, nearly cried for it. She felt like an air bubble floating underneath him every time he brought her to an orgasm. She ultimately choose the latter. Her stomach picking for her as her legs done the same. She at least needed 20 minutes to be by herself before they started back up.   
She slowly rose from the bed holding the covers over her naked body as she carefully picked out one of her regular nightgowns to wear along with her normal pink robe. Once she was finally dressed she tip-toed out of the room closing the door lightly making her way downstairs. Just when she reached the kitchen she heard the voices of Ambrose, Sabrina, and the Weird Sisters awake. She figured Melvin and Elspeth was off somewhere running an early morning errand for Zelda.  
She nervously inhaled making her way into the kitchen not ready for the questions that was going to be thrown at her. 

* * *

_“Morning, sister.”_

Zelda smiled as she laid the plates out on the counter. She didn’t need to turn her head to know it was her sister at the door frame. She knew her sisters footsteps from anywhere.

_“I see you finally came out of hibernation.”_

She teased as she still was cooking the food. Hilda hoped that her sister would’ve been done cooking breakfast by the time she made it downstairs. But she remembered that cooking wasn’t in her sisters domain, even though she was a great at it.  
Hilda sighed taking a seat at the table as her niece, nephew, and Prudence greeted her a damned morning. She smiled back at them her voice still a bit gone from the night before. _“Breakfast isn’t ready yet?”_ She barely said. The kids looked at her a bit concerned even though they wanted to chuckle. She jokingly rolled her eyes at the looks they gave on her faces. _“Someone’s finally hungry.” _Zelda said, After she hadn’t seen her sister eat a full meal in almost two days.

_”Quiet, Zelda.”_

Hilda hissed though her voice was barely inaudible. Zelda giggled at her sisters weak threat ignoring her.   
_“That man of yours isn’t coming down for breakfast?”_

Zelda hummed not sure if she should make him a plate or not.   
  
_“I haven’t seen him come down to eat anything for almost the whole time he was here.” _  
Zelda mentioned finally turned around to face her sister.   
_‘He was eating alright.’_ Hilda thought to herself as he remembered the motions he would get. Her eyes went wide as she messed with her nail thinking about whether or not she should answer her sister. Hilda knowingly, clicked her tongue as she begun to explain the process all over again. 

_“He doesn’t need to eat.”_

Hilda said in a whisper. Zelda arched an eyebrow forgetting that he was in fact a wolf and wolves could go on for twelve days without eating. Especially if they had a bigger meal before hand. Zelda examined her sister some more wondering if she was really okay.   
Hilda placed a hand on her forehead feeling an oncoming migraine while Zelda and everybody else stared at her. She wondered if the migraine was coming on due to her being tired or her and Cerberus’s love-making. Despite Zelda’s recent accusations she had been eating. But she only ate after everyone had left the kitchen. So, she could eat in peace.

Most of the time when she was home with her sister she preferred to eat alone without any questionable looks. But when she was with Cee she felt herself. She felt more comfortable. Sighing she placed her head in the palm of her hand trying to massage the migraine away forgetting about the balm she made to help with migraines. But when she had done that she heard voices,_ ‘Is she okay?’_ She heard Sabrina ask. Hilda looked at her niece confused, _“I’m fine.”_ She said not sure why her niece had looked at her liked she asked anything. Then, she heard more voices leaking into her mind. 

_‘Hm, I wonder if she’s already pregnant.’_ Prudence thought Hilda looked to the girl grimacing not sure why the girl would say that out loud.

_“What?”_

Prudence said, as Hilda eyed her. Then she heard Ambrose's voice,_ ‘here we go, awkward silence.’ _  
_“Ambrose.”_ Hilda lightly scolded using that voice to get him to stop whatever he was doing. Ambrose looked at his aunt confused. _“But I didn’t do anything.” _He said defending himself. Hilda eyed her nephew not believing him and then she heard Zelda’s voice, _“I wonder if she’s feeling...fatigued.”_ Zelda said as she checked between the food and her sister.

_”I am tired.” _  
Hilda said, finally with a little more sound to her voice.   
_“Huh?”_ Zelda said, turning back around.   
_“Hilda did you just read my mind?”_ Zelda asked offended. 

_“No, no-I thought.”_ Hilda begun to say as another ringing took place in her ear. Their voices had become more and more loud. Her body language growing uncomfortable as she placed a hand on her forehead. She hadn’t known how it happened. She always had good control over reading people’s minds and she knew how to control it. That was up until now. She thought something sensitive might’ve triggered the reaction. It was getting quite painful at the moment. She felt like she was going to scream if everybody, just didn’t shut up for a moment. Then, the voices and the migraine was gone.   
She opened her eyes back up as everybody stared at her worriedly not sure what was happening with the other Ms.Spellman.

She looked at them as if something was wrong with them.

When she went to stand up she tumbled a bit nearly fainting. Her sister trying to catch her even though she was a yard away. Ambrose rushed to his auntie's side to sit her back down. 

_"Woah woah."_

Ambrose lightly panicked as he helped her sit back down not wanting his auntie to lose her balance.

_"Maybe you should sit here for awhile."_

Ambrose suggested as he placed a comforting arm on Hilda's shoulder.

_"He's right no need to really go back upstairs if that mate of yours is still sleeping."_

Zelda lightly smirked hoping that the little stumble that just occurred meant that her Hildy would soon be a mother.

If that stumble hadn't meant that then, they had bigger problems to worry about Zelda thought to herself as she continued cooking breakfast.


	6. Fucking her senseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas comes over for a home cooked meal from Hilda only to find out Zelda has taken over.  
Ambrose is sent to fetch Hilda for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Smut with some angst.  
Ambrose was a tad bit traumatized in the making of this chapter...  
But he'll live.

After breakfast was over Hilda immediately left teleporting upstairs after everyone had cleared the kitchen. She didn't want to use the door to wake up Cee just encase if was still sleeping. By the time she made it to their room he was shifting in bed. Once inside, she again teleported into the bathroom to freshen up before she quietly went back to sleep.

* * *

It was around noon when Cerberus had woken up to Hilda cuddling him on his side. He smiled as he looked down at her placing a kiss to her forehead. He looked at the time realizing he slept through breakfast. But that didn't bother him. He felt when Hilda had gotten up to leave but was too beat to go after her. He watched her stir silently in the bed as her hand straightened out. He knew she was waking up.

"Morning sleepy head."

He playfully said, gently kissing her on the cheek. She shyly smiled as she was still tucked in beside him.

"Afternoon."

She greeted him after he had fully woken up ready to get the day started, excited for the end to come. After waking up, He went to the bathroom to freshen himself up only to climb back into bed with her with him only in his underwear. His muscles flexing.

He started to massage her as she laid down flat on her stomach. She moaned.

"That feels nice."

She mumbled into a pillow. His hands roamed the rest of her body as she laid down. Her legs straight as she held them together comfortably. He gently made his way on top massaging her from every which way. Gently, smacking her ass causing more moans of pleasure to pour from her as her ass cheeks turned red.

"Ah!"

She moaned her brows furrowing as she held onto the pillow in front of her. Her elbows inward and arms bending to get a better grip.

_"Mmm"._

She let out another moan as he squeezed her buttocks re-positioning himself below her ass cheeks.

"Oh."

She gasped feeling the tip of him entering into her in a different area. At first, he was going slowly knowing that this was her first time ever doing this position. But as soon as the feeling of tightness overtook him he had begun to pick up his pace thrusting faster. Harder.

_"Cee!"_

She whimpered grunting into the pillow as her chest pressed harder into the pillow. She groaned from the pleasure and pain that was being given to her. Then, she was panting at every thrust. Whimpering in delight. _"Oh, Satan!" _She groaned her mouth dropped open. Her eyes crunched a bit as he continued thrusting within her. His hands firmly on the sides of her, pounding her causing her lips to quiver with want. 

"Ah, Ah!"

Then, she was screaming again into her pillow as he pounded her, bringing her to her orgasm. Bringing them both to an orgasm while all he could do was grunt at every response._ "Fucking Hell."  
_

He cursed slamming into her as he held her down from behind feeling her tighten around his member as her hands tried to take some of the pressure of her by holding his legs back.

"Wa-wait."

She panted needing to take a short break as he stopped for a bit to come down to kiss her heavily on her neck still within her. She removed her hands from his legs holding onto the pillow underneath for support as she allowed him to continue screaming from the pleasure of anal sex.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when, Sabrina remembered that today was the day she invited Nick over to help with plans for the academy. Needless to say, the teen witch was embarrassed. Every once in a while a scream would filter downstairs as soon as everyone had gone quiet. They had been in the living room going over files to help their new High priestess with the paper work. Zelda had been taking opinions on what should be taught at the academy and how they should be taught. She wanted to make things fair. She also, wanted her sister to be there with them. But Hilda had other plans. Nick looked at the older witch surprised. His eyes going wide as Zelda held in a smirk.

Nick surely wasn’t used to Hilda having sex so openly with the man they called, Cerberus. He’d jump every once in a while thinking that something was wrong. But then he had to remind himself that nothing had been wrong. It was just mistress Spellman enjoying herself. He knew how he felt about the situation was hypocritical. He’d always known that, Zelda and Ambrose were the most sexually liberated out of the two Spellman’s which was obvious. Sabrina on the other hand was on the fence about it. The platinum blonde teen didn't have a problem discussing relations with you if you were close to her.  
In other words, she was careful about whom she discussed her sex life with.

Nicholas knew, Hilda's views on sex or so, he thought he had. He had always thought of Hilda to be the innocent of the sisters and of the Spellman family in general. But Mistress Spellman had been surprising him lately especially after they had a serious discussion about one of the council members. He thought back to that time when the coven was in a frantic mess both before and immediately, after the fact that Blackwood was killed. They had sat the coven down letting them know that Hilda had been the reason why Methuselah was dead and why they could no longer go to the council for help. That piece of information shocked him. Now, he knew he could never cross the Spellman’s again. Even after Sabrina freed him from Satan's body; he still had to earn his trust back. He was seen as a threat to them. It was then, he realized he was in no position to judge anyone.

Even though, Nick planned to stay for dinner he instead opted out to go back to the academy. He was having second thoughts after bearing witness to Hilda’s sounds of pleasure. He knew it’d only been day or two of him being back and the rest of the coven had heard worse and possibly even seen worse. But he just couldn’t picture it. He couldn't stand it. He’d only came back because he missed the home cooked meals that Hilda would have and her most famous desserts. But once, Zelda had filled him in on what’s been happening with her sister he begun to think otherwise. 

As they were eating in silence they heard the couple starting back up again. Nick was unsure as to why this was happening. He looked to Sabrina for answers but she looked as if she wanted to die. Then, he shamefully looked to Zelda.

"Forgive my sister, Nicholas she's screwing that Cerberus man it’s mating season. He tend to spring it on her. He's quite feral.” Zelda started to explain to him. “Hilda tends to lose all of her senses considering she only recently lost her virginity to that animal. She acts like a_ frenzied slut_ around him whenever his urges are on high. So, if you see or hear them just ignore them." 

Zelda said so, causally filling him in on everything.

* * *

Upstairs, a ragged moan had fallen from Hilda’s lips as Cerberus seamlessly pulled her on top, straddling her. He held her hips steady as he eased her onto his hardened member. It was moist with her wetness. When he helped steady her onto himself she unsteadily, moaned in pleasure. Her head Jerking back almost immediately, placing her hands onto his chest while balancing herself.

Instantly, she felt her lips tighten around him. Lilith he felt amazing. At first she slowly, gyrated on him getting used to the position she was in. She’d rarely ever been on top let alone in control. So, this had been new to her. Cerberus could tell she was nervous. But at the same time he could also tell she had to slowly take him in with every hump.  
He loved seeing her in control, on top of him taking over. It made him want her more. The way her face scrunched up as she slowly started to twirl her hips drove him mad and the way she leaned in a bit closer feeling her breath on his neck. It was all too sensual for him. She then, started to move faster as sweet pleasure begun to fill her mind. She didn’t know when she started to pick up speed. All she knew was that Cee had been calling her name. She was making him want her.

“Hilda!”   
He grunted his hands becoming firmer on her hips.

_”Ye-“_

Hilda tried to answer but the words died on her lips as she begun fucking him. She couldn’t believe she was riding him the way that she had been doing. It was tiring none the less but amazing. She needed to take a break. But she didn’t want too. She couldn’t stop. Not now, not when he kept calling her name like a lifeline.

He had been helping her fuck him, wanting more. His hand that had been rubbing her silt had now been creeping up her back leaning her in towards him. Now, they were close together, Cee took over. He’d leaned her in telling her to stay still while his hands did the work. His strong hands had grabbed hold to her ass. Before she knew what was going on he started to rock her on him.   
  
_“Uh...Oh!”_   
  
Hilda whined gritting her teeth letting the whines of pleasures fall. She buried her head in his neck as she laid on top of him letting him take charge.  
Cerberus being the dog that he was took over: too greedy, too needy for his own good. She whimpered at how he took her drawing ragged breathing from the both of them. While this was happening, Cerberus was lost in thought at the way Hilda clung to him. He thought was going to pass out. She felt so, good as he roughly, grinded her on him.

_”Fuck. Hilda.” _

He grunted as he slammed into her. His knees started to buck beneath her feeling moisture drip from her. When he tried to insert his member into her again it slipped out.

"Damn it." 

He hissed, Hilda looked up at him brows furrowed and impatient. 

_"What is it?" _

She mumbled her hands roaming lazily all over his chest as he tried to enter into her. 

"You're too wet." 

_"Is that a problem...?"_

She asked truly unsure looking him in his eyes.

"It keeps slipping out." 

"Do I have to call Zel-?"

_"No, no, no, no." _

He quickly answered her pecking her on the lips while he continued to fondle her breasts for reassurance. It was minutes before he caught his rhythm again. This time making sure it had been worth her while. She started whining into his ear as he kept up the speed, her body unable to take anymore. Then, she turned his head away from his ear hoping she’d stopped screaming so much. But he took his hand turning her head back towards his ear. Hilda hadn’t known just how much her screams turned him on.

_”Scream for me.” _  
He demanded as he slammed her harder and faster into him. He knew Hilda had been biting her lip again. ‘Damn, He loved it when she does that.’ But he loved it even more when she screamed. It let him know he was doing his job. Lost in such a daze, Hilda thought the man couldn’t move her any faster. But she had been wrong. She felt her body trembling again. Her mind couldn’t focus on what he’d been saying to her. She was too busy trying not to scream as if someone had been killing her. But her mouth fell open as she felt his lips next her ear.   
_“Ahhh.”_

She started screaming again as he grunted her name. She felt something come from out of her without warning. She hadn’t known what it was but it felt good. She still couldn’t believe Cerberus had taken over and yet she was still giving him pleasure. She knew that Cerberus was close. So, she re-gained her position sitting up weakly, riding him again as he helped her to re-gain her strength.  
_“That’s it, baby.” _  
Cee groaned as he helped rock her hips the way she had been rocking. His head flown back from the pleasure she had been giving him. Slowly, grinding down on him bringing him to an orgasm.   
  
_“Damn it!”_   
Cee bucked his knees hitting her thighs as he came in her. Tired and in need of a break, Hilda leaned into his chest sliding off cuddling next to him.  
_”That was amazing I need you on top more.” _  
He praised as she just moaned flashing him a small smile. They laid their for a few minutes before, Cerberus suggested that they should have a second round. She smiled, shrugging her shoulders in agreement.  
He straightened himself up beneath her. His back towards the headboard straddling her on top.

* * *

It was nearly dinner and Zelda clearly thought Hilda was going to come out of the room to eat. But she guess she was wrong. She remembered earlier this morning. She sighed turning off the stove looking to Ambrose.

"Ambrose tell your aunt to come down for dinner. I'm not about to have her pass out."

Zelda hissed tired of her sister not taking proper care of herself.   
Ambrose sighed as he got up from the table teleporting himself upstairs to the room door. At first he thought they had stopped. He'd knocked on the door and no one answered.

The couple had fallen to the floor entangled in each other’s bare bodies.

But then, something happened.

* * *

Cerberus’s head has been smothered between Hilda’s breast when a door accidentally swung open.

Hilda heard a door slam open. Her head slowly tilted backward to see what had occurred as Cerberus was still thrusting in her. She saw it was her nephew. She tried to yell at Ambrose to close the door. But her mind was so fuzzy that she couldn’t think straight. All that came out were moans. Ambrose froze in shock, a bit traumatized. His auntie Hilda, who had been like a mother to him, was getting fucked on the floor. She watched him for a bit wondering why he was there. She tried to tell him to leave but all that came out were strangled moans and gasps for air. Her body started to shake uncontrollably as it had done before in the past. Her eyes dangerously rolled to the back of her head. Her back arching with Cerberus still in her doing his best to over her breasts from being seen. 

Then, she started screaming from her orgasm. It was like she hadn't even cared that it happened. It looked as if Hilda was going to blackout as he pushed his member all the way in holding her. That's precisely why Zelda had sent for Hilda. But it seemed as if she was too late. 

Ambrose closed the door in shock. Cerberus had been _fucking her senseless _and he'd accidentally witnessed it. He quickly teleported downstairs.

* * *

“I’m sorry, cousin.”

Ambrose swiftly, apologized to Sabrina after teasing her about her experience with aunt Hilda's dalliance. Sabrina stopped what she was doing unsure of what he was apologizing for. Until, it finally clicked.

“It’s not so funny is it?”

She said, smirking.

Ambrose looked at her shamefully thinking about what just occurred. 

"Ambrose, is she-?'

"I-don't-think-she's-going-to-be-down." 

Ambrose quickly told his elder aunt. 

Zelda looked at him annoyed as she had just finished setting the table.

"I think-think she-blacked-out." 

Ambrose said a tad bit concerned. 

Zelda rolled her eyes even more irritated than before.

"That nitwit."

Zelda huffed as she thought about if she should go take care of her sister or not. Just before Zelda had made her decision the weird sisters had made their way to the table.

"What's going on?"

Dorcas asked seeing that Zelda had been somehow annoyed.

Sabrina chuckled repeating the incident to the weird sisters.

"It looks like aunt Hilda might've blacked out and Ambrose might've walked in on them as it was happening."

She teased finally getting a bit of revenge from all the times Ambrose laughed at her.

"That's easy for you to say cousin, she's like a mother to me and I did not realize it was going to be that traumatizing." 

He woefully admitted. The girls looked at him trying to hold in a laugh while, Prudence looked on a bit proud of Hilda.

Sabrina smirked as she sat across from him on the table enjoying this moment.   
“I’m...never walking into that room again.” He vowed.

* * *

Just as the crew finished talking about Hilda she arrived to the kitchen sitting at the table in her usual seat. They’ve gone quiet when the blonde arrived at the table. Hilda tiredly, sat there staring at them. While she laid her cheek in her hand.   
She didn’t know why they would abruptly stop talking about her as if she hadn’t had people talk about her to her face before.

She also knew they had questions about what recently happened.

”Yes, Prudence?”   
Hilda sighed knowing the girl had been staring at her from behind.   
“Did you just black out?”   
Prudence bluntly asked not caring how embarrassing that might’ve been for her. But Hilda really thanked the girl so, she could get this conversation over with in one go. “Prudence!”

Sabrina scolded her. Her mouth wide open. Of course, they’ve all been wondering the same thing. But Prudence was the only person brave enough to ask her. But she hadn’t thought she’d ask it right before she ate.

“What?” She asked unbothered by Sabrina’s outburst. “Everybody is thinking it from Ambrose’s description and the way she was...Screaming.”   
  
Prudence argued. Sabrina knew she had been right she just wished she didn’t say it that way. Before Sabrina could argue with her again, Hilda stopped the two girls.

Nick getting in between them.

She knew everyone including her sister and Nicholas wanted to know what happened.   
Hilda sighed taking in a breath as she rubbed her temples.   
“Yes.... I did black out.”   
She slowly admitted. Zelda gasped clearly jealous that she hadn’t had that experience during sex her own self. Of course, blacking out during sex had also been seen as an underlining health problem if you’re human. But to witches it meant something different. It meant that the sex was everything to witches and she had entered into her sexual awakening.

“Sisterrrr...” 

Zelda cooed but yet was a bit worried as she placed a hand over her sisters. Hilda rolled her eyes taking her hand away.

She huffed quite shocked from it all.  
When the meal was done she put a hefty plate of food in front of Hilda along with a tasty drink.

* * *

After dinner was over, Zelda decided to make conversation with her sister sending the kids out of the room to have a private one. The redhead sat down in her chair across from Hilda.   
  


“Are we feeling, okay?”   
Zelda genuinely, asked still trying to fight back a smirk.

”Tired.”

She mumbled of course she felt amazing every time her and Cerberus made love. But it was always after the fact when she was very tired and couldn't walk, or was starving, and most of all, it felt like she would lose her mind.

Zelda continued to ask more questions about this ‘season’ knowing that they’ll probably be more to come. She also, asked about her sister’s mental state as well.

She was bit jealous of Cee that he didn't have to go through any of the things she did. Which was why Cerberus truthfully, thought it was a good idea for her to take mandatory breaks whenever her sister seemed fit. Though she enjoyed the mating season she too had joined the group of people who couldn't wait for it to be over.

* * *

It was later on in the evening when Hilda decided she would start work on the academy to at least help her sister out and to give her some time alone for herself.  
But she noticed that Ambrose had been avoiding eye contact with her as soon as she sat down, in the same manner Sabrina had done when she first walked in on them.

Hilda knew she needed to talk to both her niece and nephew about what happened. But she hoped they got the jest of it. Ambrose was quick on his feet to realize most of it. But she was worried about Sabrina. The girl had been acting differently around her and quite frankly, she was tired of it.  
She was annoyed with how her family treated her especially since her sister had done far worse.  
Have they forgotten that Zelda was the one to push her to open herself up to men? It sure seemed like it.  
She hadn't known why they were treating her differently when Zelda would literally have sex all the time.  
She heard when Zelda would make the small remarks about her when she thought she was still in her room with Cerberus. Zelda has forgotten that she'd never used the silencing spell and she lost count of all the times that it happened.  
But with Hilda at least you could count most of the times on your hand’s. Besides she was just getting started.

Let’s not forget, Zelda had been the one to beg her to stay at home for these past two weeks. When originally she was supposed to stay at Cerberus's house. Which would've been much more better for everyone.

Where no one would be walked in on, she wouldn't be treated differently, and Cerberus could fuck her just about anywhere he wanted too. But no, Zelda came to her in need, begging to stay and she even promised that she wouldn't get annoyed if she so happen to forget to properly aid herself.  
But Zelda had broken that promise as always.

She thought to herself that if they could have sex freely and she could get used it. Then, everyone would just have to do the same for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the grammatical mistakes.  
I’m doing this on my phone whenever I can find time to update it especially, since when I pre-written this it was so, long ago. Forgive me! ♥️


	7. To Have a stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something odd happens to Hilda during sex.  
And Zelda learns a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can actually happen even though I t’s rare-well-not as common.  
But it actually happened to a woman a few years ago, who had a stroke during sex and everybody was just...trying to find the man who caused it. 😭💀  
Also, this story takes place after part 2. We’re just gonna ignore Part 3 for now lol.

It was finally the second to the last day of the mating season and the family was on edge. Zelda had been preparing her midwifery supplies in the mortuary laying them out on the the table wondering if the Dark Lord had blessed them with a new babe in the coven or if it had all been for nothing?

The day's work had been done and all was well throughout the house not a peep from Hilda or Cerberus. Zelda wondering if her sister had finally used the silencing spell on the room to save them from the mercy. Or if they both had gone tired? Which would be a _rare case_ for Cerberus himself. Zelda smiled to herself hoping her baby sister had been blessed by his seed. She knew that Hilda would make a wonderful mother if she was with child.

* * *

It was nearing night time and Nick thought it was time for him to go back to the academy. While he did enjoy his stay at the Spellman's he also, felt like it was awkward and was starting to view sister Hilda differently. Which was wrong. But he couldn't help it.

* * *

Upstairs, Cee had been on top of Hilda giving her the best love-making of her life causing her to moan every second as the bed gently shook.

He'd squeezed her breasts for foreplay teasing her before getting started. Sucking on her nipples as her head tilted to the side enjoying the warm sensation he gave her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he slowly started to thrust inside of her while hearing a wetness that made them both want more.

"Ughhh"

Hilda let out a moan as he went faster her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. "Baby!" She cried again feeling something building within her. She hadn't known what that feeling was but it was coming on strong and powerful unlike an orgasm. She thought she was going to faint again. "Oh, Satan!" She mumbled as he kept going faster and faster. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head while her hand left his side to touch her face to brace herself. But it wasn't an orgasm another migraine was happening. She tried to get Cee's attention that something was wrong but her right side of her body had gone numb. Cee finally noticed something was wrong when she wasn’t reacting as she normally would.  
When her speech slurred then, he was alarmed.

While this was happening Hilda tried sending a distress signal to Zelda. A bonding tie that witches have when in trouble.  
Everything around the room started levitating, Cee looked around worried. His eyes landed back on Hilda who had been laying there trying to re-gain feeling in her body. Even downstairs everything had started to levitate and the kids hadn't known what was happening.  
Zelda clearly knew she was getting a distressed signal from her sister so much so that she nearly fainted.  
Ambrose and Prudence running to her side as she tried to head upstairs.

"Auntie Zee!"

Both Ambrose and Sabrina shouted trying to stop their auntie from walking. But Zelda hadn't cared the symptoms would pass in a few seconds of her walking. She had to get to Hilda. So, she gently, shoved them away ignoring their help. Quickly, making her way upstairs banging on the door.

"Hilda!"

Zelda said in a worried tone that alarmed everyone including, Nicholas who had yet to actually leave the house. Right then, Cee opened up the door pulling her in scared out of his mind. Though he knew what might have been happening he wasn't sure. He closed the door behind her so, she could take care of Hilda in private.

* * *

She came into the room looking around her watching as the objects levitated just as they did downstairs. She made her way closer to the bed examining her sister's half-covered up body. Hilda was half-way leaning over desperately trying to re-gain her strength. Zelda hated seeing her sister struggling in any way. Thankfully, she knew what was happening and was able to teleport quickly to Hilda's medicine room and re-treat some ingredients injecting it into her sister's body. 

Almost immediately, Hilda was back to normal as she gasped for air coughing. When she curled over to the side panting the objects that had been levitating abruptly dropped scaring the kids downstairs. Whatever it was that had happened with Hilda they knew Zelda had came to her rescue.

After leaving the room, Zelda headed back downstairs to make her sister some calming tea the kids staring at her wanting to know what happened. Zelda knew what happened but she wasn't going to tell them anything unless, Hilda wanted them to know. 

* * *

Downstairs the kids looked on at mistress Spellman. 

Hilda pulled her pink robe to her a bit nervous as Cee popped up behind her.

Dorca's lips started to form slowly, the kids wanting to know what they had just witnessed.

"Wh-"

Dorca's and Ambrose had started. Ambrose quickly scratching his neck looking away. Hilda sat down at the table Cee following behind her. She looked down at the cup in front of her. It had a familiar potion inside of the calming tea. She quenched her eyes shut annoyed while Zelda smirked happily. She downed the potion watching, Zelda take the cup back. She turned to see Sabrina's lips twisting as if she wanted to say something. Her two fingers clasped together at the tip of her lips unable to ask. Nicholas looking elsewhere.

Then, Ambrose realized that this had been the first time they had seen Cee come out of the room the whole time they were here. Prudence quickly followed suit eyeing the man who had no shirt on. He wasn't too bad to look at with his six pack abs and bits of hair over his chest. Hilda had been obviously, covering him up from any unwanted stares. In his rush, he had forgotten to put a shirt on. Ambrose and Zelda looked on. It just occurred to the High Priestess that her sister had eye-candy to look at.

"Are you hungry?"

Zelda offered Cee still having leftovers from earlier. Cerberus looked to her and smiled. Hilda still having her back covering his front. He thought about it for a moment. "Nah, I'm good I could go for a few more hours and we have to fast anyways when it's almost done." He said, hinting that the season is almost over. Hilda nearly rolled her eyes still shocked at the fact that Cerberus could go days and weeks without eating.  
Ignoring everyone else's questions on what happened. He wasn't going to answer unless, Hilda was okay with it.

More stares went on. Hilda sighed closing her eyes before anyone could ask. She answered for them.

"I had a stroke."

Hilda nearly whispered but it was still so, everyone could hear. They gasped. Quite visibly worried as Cee gently stroked her side for comfort. 

"Shouldn't you go to a hospital?"

Sabrina asked worried about her aunt. But before Hilda could answer Zelda cut in. "Sabrina, please. Your aunt needn't go to a mortal hospital. We aren't healers for no reason. What do you think that was that I gave to her?" Zelda asked lighting a cigarette quite offended. She huffed out some smoke waiting for her niece's answer.

"I-I don't know." Sabrina stumbled with her hands out.

"Wouldn't that hurt the baby if she is pregnant?"

Sabrina asked. Her auntie Hilda feeling a bit embarrassed running her hands through her hair.

"It could. But most times for witches there are no long-term lasting affects."

Zelda said explaining the differences between a witch and a mortal pregnancy.

"I just wish my sister's beau would've came sooner." Zelda started to argue now that she had started to realize that Hilda's babe would be in fact, half mortal.

Cee looked at the witch his eyes glowing a bright red and then back to normal.

"I stopped as soon as I could."

Cee calmly, defended himself. Hilda still having her back covered to him as she abandoned her chair for his lap.

* * *

While waiting, learning more about what happened, Zelda administered more potions to test her sister's blood levels. Zelda eyed the man as Hilda sat on his lap. His hand over hers as she finished drinking the last potion for the blood test. Zelda rolled her eyes handing over a different set of potion placing them down in front of her sister.

"Drink up."

Zelda hummed as she thought about if she should continue her lecture on scolding her sister for not taking proper care of herself during this time.

She decided against it. However, she still needed to make it known that things will change.

"Next time, things will be different."

Zelda muttered.

"How so?"

The blonde asked a bit confused.

"You're fucking at his house.” She said, turning away from the stove.

“I'll handle things here by myself if you aren't pregnant this time."

Zelda said all to happily, a lesson learned.

“Tomorrow if you are not pregnant you'll immediately start your part at the academy.”

Zelda cheerfully announced. Happy that things were finally going back to normal.


	8. The scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the scare, a worried Sabrina talks to her aunt for assurance.  
While Dr.Cee and Hilda spend some alone time going over what happened while enjoying the last day’s of the mating season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There’s fluff in here in the beginning only because I didn’t want it to be too freaky and what not.  
It’s almost the end of this story only two more chapters to go.  
Y’all I had a time writing fluff because y’all should know by now I like dark/smut type work with a small hint of fluff. But I really love angst because that’s my life...💀  
But anyways, I hope y’all enjoy this chapter and I always love reading yall’s comments! If you’re going to give me constructive criticism please be nice about it so, I won’t end up bringing the whole circus with me when I reply to y’all.  
Thank you!  
:)

After the scare was over everyone had gone up to their respective rooms.  
Zelda explaining everything to Sabrina. Trying to calm her overly concerned niece down. She took a cigarette to her mouth smoking one to calm her now over-worked nerves.  
Sometimes she felt as if Sabrina didn’t have enough faith in her as an care-provider considering that she was a ‘midwife’ for Satan’s sake.  
She left the kitchen heading to her shared-room with her sister who was currently, cuddled up with Dr.Cee in her own room.

* * *

“I was scared so afraid for you.” Cee said as he looked at Hilda who had cuddled into his arms. His thumb threaded lightly on her bottom as he stroked her face. 

She shyly smiled. “Afraid of what?” She asked curious as to what it was that he was afraid of. “Afraid of losing you.” He muttered kissing her on the crown of her head. “You won’t ever loose me.” Hilda smiled as she whispered to him.

”I pray, I won’t ever lose you.” Cee said making Hilda blush going back to their recent activity. 

"You still owe me from denying me..."

Hilda whispered to him watching Cerberus quirk an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

He said still a bit confused until he remembered earlier on in the season of what she was referring to.

"I do?"

He hummed as he watched her turned over on her back. She nodded a seductive smile. She pulled the covers over her exposed breasts keeping the cold air away from her. 

Cee looked down at her and nodded returning a smirk as he tried to take a peak. Hilda swatted his hands away to keep the cold from surrounding her.

"You know, if you're cold I could warm you up." 

He said, getting underneath her half-naked body. Hilda yelped upon feeling his cold hands go underneath her regular night gown as he pulled her closer, cuddling her. She snuggled beneath him her head burying in his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. Beneath the covers his hands playfully fondled her breasts. His fingers flicked over her nipple with every kiss he gave her on her lips. His other hand was down south feeling the on-coming slickness of her.  
Wetness appeared on Cerberus other hand while he had been rubbing between her thighs. 

"Someone's wet?" 

He teased, taking his fingers from her center sucking the sweetness off of them. He looked into Hilda's big hazel eyes noticing a twinkle. He felt her slowly re-arrange herself in the bed biting her lips, even more seductively. He leaned in cuffing her face to kiss her.  
His body sliding down underneath the covers positioning himself between her legs.  
While massaging her silt with her panties still on; he took his tongue running over them, teasing her. 

"Oi."

She huffed at the contact her legs starting to bend. He was slowly kissing around her clit letting her enjoy the moment. The next thing she knew his tongue, his wonderful tongue was on her clit. His head had been guiding where to start from the bottom to the top.  
She squirmed at the contact moaning. Grabbing his head through the sheets as he kept going keeping a nice and steady rhythm 

"Oh, Satan."

Hilda moaned her hands running through her hair as Cerberus was tasting her. His tongue held onto her clit as he sucked it into his mouth.

She tightly, closed her eyes calling out his name feeling her legs tingle as she came. He watched her body practically lift up from the bed, her toes curling.   
“Satan.” She hissed squealing and then respectively, pushing him away her body scooting away from him.   
“You like that?” He mumbled into her ear her body going numb from the sensation. “Mhm.” She barely mumbled watching her calm down from blissful state he put her in.   
When Hilda was done coming down from her high she kissed him nearly, causing him to stumble out of bed.

Luckily, for Cee he had good balance. He was able to catch them both sitting her on top of the dresser. Her legs automatically parting for him her mind too far gone to realize what was happening.   
Surprised, Hilda had opened her legs as far as they could go to have a sense that Cee had shut them back. “Cee?” Hilda asked confused as she saw that he closed her legs. But yet was still holding onto them. “Cee, what are you-?” Hilda tried to ask before she was interrupted by him putting her legs in a criss-crossed position holding them upright.

“Oh.”

Hilda let out a light moan when she felt the tip of his member enter her. She slowly, closed her eyes taking in his member with this new position. Seconds later, he had begun to thrust into her, holding her legs up as if it was no issue.

“Ughh.”

She groaned her head leaning to the side as he took control of her. This position had been new to her and so had having sex on the dresser was too. But she didn’t mind it. She liked discovering her new sexual explorations with Cee. 

“Oh shit.”

Hilda groaned feeling pressure form inside of her. Cee kept grunting as he thrusted harder within her.

“Ohh.”

She gasped hearing that familiar sound again.

“Oh, SATAN!”

She screamed her eyes closing shut right as the sound got louder.

“Cee-!”  
She tried to warn him by bracing a hand on his knee. But her touch had made him want more. Going in deeper he tapped into a greater pressure causing liquid to spring out of her.   
She squealed just as she did before when it first happened. Cerberus paused for a moment admiring her as her legs shook in his hands.   
He leaned into kiss her on the cheek, sucking on her neck making her lose her breath kissing her passionately.

When she calmed down he re-entered her complimenting her as he came stilling within her.

They both panted taking in each others air. He picked her up from the dresser carrying her back on the bed.   
“That-That was as right as rain.” Hilda giggled out of breath while stroking Cee’s hair as he laid on top of her comfortably. 


	9. Leave them on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hilda’s insecurities starts to seek through Cerberus is there to love her through it all.  
Cerberus insists that they leave the lights on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
This is literally just straight smut between Cerberus and Hilda. Y’all have been WARNED!

It was finally the last night of the mating season and everyone in the house was excited that things would finally start going back to normal. But only if Hilda wasn’t pregnant. 

For the last night of the mating season, Cerberus wanted to make this night special for both Hilda and himself.  
So, he convinced Zelda to go out with the kids so, they could have the house to themselves.

Since, Zelda still needed Hilda there to take care of the coven for that upcoming week, the thought of Hilda going over to Cerberus house had been out of the question.   
So, for the last night Zelda allowed it.

* * *

“This is lovely.”

Hilda cooed a smile appearing on her face as she walked into there bedroom. Roses were set in a heart shape on the floor as candles were lit around them. Zelda had charmed the candles so, nothing would accidentally catch on fire knowing how clumsy her sister could be. After taking in the atmosphere of the room Hilda slowly walked up to Cee kissing him with all the fire and passion in the world. Her hands found his neck to pull him closer to her. Cee smiled through the kiss as it was ending. He led her to the bed still holding her hand not letting go.   
  
While they kissing, Cerberus had a thought. Hilda had been kissing him madly as if she couldn’t get enough of him. Her hands on his strong chest feeling his pecks and all. 

“Hilda?”

Cerberus asked through the kiss hating to break the sweet moment. Hilda looked into his eyes concerned.

”Oh, what is it?”   
She said in that worried-some voice of hers. Her eyebrows arched.

”I just had a thought.”   
Cee said as he held her close by the waist.   
“Oh?”   
She hummed unsure of what that thought could be. Unwilling, to read his mind since that took up too much energy.

”Why don’t we...Have sex...with the lights on?”

He asked a bit unsure of how she would react to such a thing.   
“...With the lights on?”   
She questioned pulling away from Cee. Cerberus noticed how quickly, she became insecure. He pulled her close.

”Hilda.”   
Cee muttered stroking her hair as she looked at him biting her lip.   
“I love every single inch...of you.” Cee said clearly for her. The short blonde shyly, smiled unsure of how to accept that compliment.

“Let’s just try it once and if you don’t like it you don’t have to do it again.”   
He promised bringing up her hands to kiss them. She thought for a moment hesitating, a bit. But giving in for just this one night.

So, she agreed half-shrugging her shoulders for a bit. It had been a time since, Hilda and Cerberus had started their hot and fiery makeout session. So, much so that they hadn't heard when Zelda had came back home along with Sabrina to pick up something that they needed. It slipped her mind when she was rushing out of the house not wanting to hear her sister or her sister's mate. 

* * *

“Auntie Zee?”

Sabrina asked her eldest aunt who had been searching for whatever it was since, she got back home.  
“How long before this ‘mating’ season is over?”

Sabrina asked wondering when will it end? The teen had been at her ends wits and hoped everything would go back to normal.

“Soon, Sabrina.”

Zelda smiled all too happy for that to be true.

“Soon.”

She hummed, finally finding what it was that she needed before leaving for a short night out with the kids.   
Zelda too had been anxious for everything to come to an end and to see if all of her sister’s fucking had been for nothing.   
Zelda was proud of her sister for finding a new sense of liberation. But she hoped she would take that elsewhere the next time. 

Back in their room with the smell of lavender in the air the couple had been at it for hours on end.

Cerberus was tending to Hilda’s every need making her call out his name.

Most importantly, she finally remembered to place a silent spell on the room which pleased everyone. So, much so that they thought nothing was happening tonight which confused the teens in the Spellman Mortuary since they were leaving. 

When Cee lead the witch to the bed he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. His eyes roamed her body.  
When he said, he loved every inch of her he meant it and having sex with the lights on wasn’t such a bad idea.

He loved seeing her. He loved kneading her breast while sucking on her nipples. All while being able to see her facial expressions more so than usual.

It turned him on even more. Hilda had been so into the moment that she forgot that the lights were even on. 

After he finished with her breasts, he crawled back up to her lips to passionately kiss her making her wet down below. She moaned through the kiss as his hand gripped hold of her round ass. Surprisingly, she took charge demanding what she wanting. Slowly, she moved his hand from her ass to her center between her legs.   
“Touch me.”   
She whispered his hand making its way in between the warmest place of her thighs.

“Satan. You’re so warm and wet.”

He growled. Inserting a finger into her slit making her moan. Her head tilted backward from the pressure. He worked his finger into her adding another as he moved them on top of the bed. Their legs intertwining with each others. 

“Cee.”

She whined feeling herself tighten around his finger. Her hand still on his shoulder bracing herself for whatever comes.   
She whined mercilessly, while he watched her legs begin to shake as she tried to close them only to have him open them back up his fingers still working inside her.  
Her bottom half lifted from the bed as she felt her orgasm coming on. All she could do was moan from this intense pleasure. Her eyes rolling back as she came.   
“Oh. Oh.”   
Hilda gasped her legs finally calming down from her orgasm as Cee climbed on top of her. His harden member slowly, entering into her. Slowly, thrusting inside of her as she gently, held onto his shoulders. 

* * *

Meanwhile after the night out with the kids they came back home tired and in shock.

The kids stared at their head mistress in disbelief. They couldn’t believe that they weren’t hearing Mistress Spellman and her lover. Zelda felt the burning eyes on the back of her head while she sat down to read her book. Zelda smirked hiding behind her book as the young adult witches looked to her for answers. 

She simply told them the truth.

”Don’t worry, she’s still getting her back blown out. She finally placed a silencing spell on the door.”

She smirked, quietly chuckling to her own joke.  
They sighed in relief of this news knowing that they wouldn’t have to hear the couple and that the season was only a couple of hours away from ending. 

* * *

A few moments had passed since they first started. Cee had been on top of her since with every thrust he made Hilda moaned a deep and sharp moan. Her teeth clenching together in pleasure. Her hands squeezing her man’s shoulders while he thrust in her.  
He groaned and huff at each entrance and every time, she panted. He had been taking it slowly, giving her nice long strokes.

Her knees slightly bent to his hips which were moving in a circular motion. He pressed harder into her, stilling himself within her. She let out a harsh moan. Huffing.

“Don’t stop.”

She panted picking up her head to watch him. He smirked. He moved his hips in a circular motion once again. But only half the way. It felt as if he was putting a spell on her. He rounded his hips. His member nearly, touching her guts. 

“Ugh.”

She panted. A slight whimper came from her lips when he started to go faster still he was deep within her.

“Cee.”

She cried. Her body rocking against the mattress while he drilled her. Her head tilting. She screamed in delight when she felt pressure had begun to build up inside of her.   
But when she screamed he slowed down. 

It felt like such a tease to her.   
“Cee.”

She whined in pleasure again wanting more from her lover.

Cee noticed what he was doing and smirked. He kissed the side of her neck making her plead for what she wanted.   
“Uh. Uh. Uh.”

She huffed at every stroke leaving her lips trembling. 

He gave another set of strokes. He kept going until she told him.

“Harder. Please. Faster.”  
She whined unable to form any true sentences. Her hand’s moving from his shoulders to his chest to brace herself.

He followed the command aiming for what she desired.   
“Satan.”   
She struggled to say as he pounded her. Picking up speed, causing her legs to wrap tightly around his waist.

“Yes.”  
She moaned, cuffing his face to passionately, kiss him which he so, greatly wanted.

“Hilda.”

He groaned into her ear making the hairs on her back stand up. She was enjoying herself to no end. The bed felt like a magical cloud. So, comfortable with him on top of her as he slammed into her aching center.   
Seconds later, her legs were going numb. A tingling sensation building within her body again. Her back arched while one leg bent to the side. A powerful orgasm was being released from her. 

“I-“

She whined holding on tightly to Dr.Cee.

She muttered something incoherently her hands gripping his hair as she came.   
Cee following suite.

Just as the couple was coming to their release moaning in each other’s ear, Cee felt his orgasm.

“Oh, Hilda.”

He grunted. His thrusts getting shorter feeling his knees lock up.

“Cum in me!”

Hilda whined sweat dripping from her brows as she felt him beginning to release in her. Her legs around his waist once more as she screamed.

They both shook from their orgasm. Passionately, kissing and hugging each other closely. 

* * *

That same night, Zelda prompted herself to get tomorrow’s preparations in order for her sister.

She had everything laid out as a professional midwife would have it done.   
She didn’t let it show but she was anxious to know the results. She thought for sure Hilda would be with child especially with how Cerberus would take hold of her every chance they had. But Zelda knew how these things worked. There wasn’t always a guarantee. But the Spellman’s were known to be a fertile family without any problems what’s so ever. That night, Zelda prayed to Lilth that her sister would be with child. Zelda herself couldn’t wait to be an auntie again. 

* * *

Midnight passed and the couple laid in each other’s arms sweaty and tired from tonight’s activity. 

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”   
Cee smirked looking over at a very exhausted, Hilda who playfully rolled her eyes. He kissed her on the lips while getting ready to freshen up for bed.   
The two hopping into the shower together. 

* * *

The steamy water poured down on the couple. Cerberus taking the lavender soap between there bodies. Hilda braced herself holding onto the sides of the wall as he took her from behind once more.   
His knee positioning itself between her thighs.   
She felt the pressure from his member inside of her along with the scalding hot water. It was divine.   
She whimpered in pleasure at every thrust he made. He picked up the pace feeling her lips tighten around his rock hard cock.   
She moaned.

”Cee.”

Her mouth fell open at the pressure. She could feel her body tightening around him.   
“Satan.”   
She groaned letting it slip out again. He kept going faster and faster picking up the tempo. She bit her lip in pleasure. Her eyes beginning to do what they do best. Roll. They rolled to the back of her head. Her eyes fluttering. She started to shake from her orgasm. Cee feeling her body tingling. He grabbed her by the neck steadying her face to look at him while she was cumming.

”You like that?”

He whispered choking her for pleasure.

”Uh huh.”

She mumbled unable to concentrate on speaking. And within a moment her body tingled. Her body stalling from cumming while Cee slowed down the pace.

Hilda panted from the impact.

“Get down.”

He ordered.

She did as told holding his member in front of her face while she was on her knees. She held his rock hard member in her hands. How she loved the feeling of him. She massages him. Slowly. Her hands stroking him. She kissed his tip. Her tongue underneath it as she slowly, took him inside of her warm, hot mouth.   
Cee growled, grabbing her hair.   
“Hilda.”

He groaned throughout the ordeal. His hand guiding her head as of how he wanted her to go. All that was heard of Hilda was the sounds of her mouth blowing him.   
She looked up at her lover to see that he had been so far gone. She thanked her lucky stars that she listened to Zelda when she gave her tips. Even though she was half listening. Too embarrassed to come out to ask her sister straightforwardly.   
Cee’s grip had gotten tighter on her hair. But in a comfortable manner. It looked as if he wasn’t going to let her go anytime soon.

”Damn it.”   
He cursed under his breath feeling an orgasm coming on. He wanted her to keep sucking him. So, he fought it off for as long as he could. Hilda noticed and sucked him even more. Her teeth not scrubbing him on bit.   
His mouth balled up as if he were in pain. Hilda’s hand still holding onto his cock. Stroking him while pre-cum was oozing out of him. He looked down to see what was happening. His teeth still clenching.   
“Got damn it.”   
He hissed. Immediately, pulling out of her.

“Open your mouth.”

He husked. While quickly, massaging his throbbing member in front of her.   
“Shit. Fucking Hell.”

He growled. His eyes were closed while he cursed, releasing himself into her mouth. 

His head fell forward. Finally, exhausted from fucking. He couldn’t believe how pleasurable, Hilda’s Mouth could be.   
That sweet, sweet cherry red mouth of hers. 

* * *

An hour later after their steamy shower section the couple was all ready for bed cuddling and holding each other sweetly readying themselves for tomorrow.


End file.
